Hetalia Zombie Powers: PostApocalipsis series
by Rubystein
Summary: Después de 20 años del contagio una periodista se decide a revelarnos la historia sobre el gran pánico y la guerra "Zack" contados de la boca de las naciones. Advertencia por: Muerte de personajes, OC'snombres humanos, zombies, sangre y muchas vísceras.
1. Introducción

Hetalia Zombie Powers: Post-Apocalipsis series.

Después de 2 décadas del contagio más grande en la historia de la humanidad, una periodista se decide a revelarnos la historia real sobre el gran pánico y la guerra "Zack" contados de la boca de las naciones. Advertencia por: Muerte de personajes, OC's, nombres humanos, zombies, sangre y muchas vísceras. M rating por futuras malas palabras. Basado en el libro Guerra mundial Z ¿Una oportunidad? .3.

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece, por que de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y yaoi, mucho yaoi… Pero le pertenece a Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por que no pasa nada de eso (?) Guerra mundial Z le pertenece a Max Brooks, yo solo he usado su obra con fines fangirlisticos, causarle pesadillas a todo mi salón y para deleite personal. ¿Comenzamos?

Dedicado a mis amigos, familia y conocidos, quienes después de esta guerra, jamás volví a ver.

Introducción

Historiadores, gente del gobierno, intelectuales, la sociedad y lo poco que quedó del Internet le han llamado _la plaga andante, _unos la llaman _la guerra zombie_, muchos otros han optado por _los años oscuros _y el que me da escalofríos de solo recordarlo: Primera guerra zombie, porque en definitiva indica una posible segunda guerra.

Este es un registro del más grande conflicto que la humanidad ha tenido que enfrentar ya que no todos los días estamos al borde de la extinción, ¿verdad? Sin embargo y aun que a muchos de mis colegas y con mucha probabilidad a otras personas se les haya ocurrido la misma brillante idea; Yo en cambio obtuve fuentes de información mucho más confiables y completas. Y es que pónganse en mi lugar por un momento. Si era una reverenda tontería el que los muertos se levantaran y terminara esto siendo más que cierto… no le parecería que si alguien se presentara ante usted y le dijera "¡Hey! Yo puedo ayudarle con su informe por que ¿sabe que?¡ Yo soy la representación de X país!" ¿Usted aceptaría la información? Oh, claro…

Bueno, y en el caso de que eso no fuera posible… ¡pasó! Y como no resistirse a tan tentadora oferta cuando le ofrecen el alojamiento en X parte del mundo con gastos todo pagado y encima que no necesita de un traductor por que tu entrevistado habla perfectamente tu lengua. ¡Hay que joderse! Que felicidad me dio siendo que fue mi sueño frustrado mucho antes de todo este desastre, cuando yo apenas tenia 15 y con ganas de recorrer el mundo, pero no me culpo pues para toda mi generación nuestros sueños fueron comidos literalmente. ¿Pero esa aura de misterio sobre _"ser un país"?. _ Llegue a pensar que ese chino se había fumado opio de más. El y toda esa panda de locos que supuestamente se ofrecieron a ayudarme cuando publique un mensaje en un pequeño foro perdido en el basto océano del Internet pidiendo gente que se ofreciera a ser entrevistados para esta recopilación, solo que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y _ello_s me han dado el consentimiento de revelar quienes son y digamos que así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Y digo, ¿Acaso a las generaciones futuras les interesarán más los números y las estadísticas, que los recuerdos personales de unos individuos parecidos a ellos? ¿Al excluir el factor humano, no nos estamos desligando emocionalmente de nuestra historia y, que Dios no lo permita, quizá arriesgándonos a repetirla algún día? Y a fin de cuentas, ¿no es el factor humano lo único que nos diferencia del enemigo al que ahora nos referimos como "los muertos vivientes"? Le presenté estas razones, quizá de una manera menos profesional de lo adecuado, a mis colegas quienes dieron luz verde (y con bastante desconfianza, supongo) a esta mera basura de recopilación pero ¡Que mas da! ¿No acaso fue que cuando los muertos volvieron, eso fue como una tomada de pelo?

No son simplemente las memorias de una jodida quinceañera refugiada en un buque de donde alguna vez se encontraba México si no que son los relatos sobre quienes vivieron esto dentro de las zonas dañadas, los daños, y donde comenzaron los contagios y por lo que sus cuerpos sufrieron los estragos de toda esta gente y sin embargo esa "jodida quinceañera" después de 10 años de guerra y otra década post-guerra de y sin nada de especial mas que su portátil, fue quien ha recopilado todo esto.

Esta gente, por increíble que parezca, ha tenido la amabilidad de pagarme los boletos de avión, el alojamiento, las comidas y uno que otro extra. A eso, súmenle el que hablan mi idioma con perfecta naturalidad pero con marcados acentos de sus respectivas nacionalidades, algo bastante inusual sabiendo que son extranjeros que probablemente nunca han estado en mi país de origen u otro de habla hispana, Aun así no he tenido que pagarme un traductor y eso es una felicidad para mi billetera.

A todo esto y con mucho respeto mí querido lector, aun esta a tiempo de cerrar este libro, página, o artículo pero si usted continúa yo le aseguro que le llevare a un lugar en primera fila de esta guerra zombie con todo detalle y lo más importante, sin ser mordido. La obra está dividida en secciones para que pueda entender mejor cada relato.


	2. China

_**Sección 1- Las advertencias**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1. Beijing, Federación Unida de China.<p>

_**[El hombre en frente de mi se ha ofrecido ser entrevistado para ser parte de este reporte. Ha respondido a mi solicitud en un foro aceptando el que le haga la entrevista, sin embargo y desde el principio se ha proclamado la misma nación de China. Es un poco bajo de estatura, un abundante pelo negro y lacio recogido en una coleta y su vestimenta es típicamente china, su piel esta surcada de unas visibles marcas rojas y fuertes moretones que contrastan con cicatrices viejas y algunas que parecen recientes. Es imposible estar cerca de el sin que en mi mente comience a reír a causa de que mi entrevistado tiene un extraño tic verbal: "aru" que menciona al terminar la mayoría de sus frases. Estamos en una habitación de su casa mientras nuestra entrevista sigue, tomamos el té.**_

_**Algo que me ha sorprendido de sobremanera es que me ha hablado en un perfecto español al recibirme, salpicado con algunas frases chinas y con un acento fuerte de su nacionalidad]**_

La epidemia comenzó aquí en China. Para ser más específicos fue en una remota aldea ahora conocida como "Nuevo Dachang," pero lo hacían más por nostalgia que por cualquier otra razón-aru.

El "Viejo Dachang," había existido desde la era de los Tres Reinos, sin embargo, cuando la Represa de las Tres Gargantas fue terminada, antes de que la aguas comenzaran a subir, la mayor parte de Dachang fue desmantelada, ladrillo por ladrillo, y reconstruida en un terreno más alto. Sin embargo aquel Nuevo Dachang ya no era un pueblo, sino un "patrimonio arquitectónico nacional." Para esos pobres campesinos debió ser una dolorosa ironía ver cómo su pueblo era salvado, para luego tener que ir a visitarlo sólo como turistas-aru.

**[Hace una pausa y me mira con cansancio]**

Muchas naciones tal como yo, tienen empleos cotidianos como la gente normal de nuestros países-aru. En ese momento yo estaba de guardia en un hospital de Chongquing. Era de noche, una muy tranquila. Sabia que en cualquier momento ese relativa calma se desvanecería pero, ¿para que arruinarme algo de paz en esa noche tan calmada-aru?

Y ahí estaba. La recepcionista dijo algo sobre un accidente o algo por el estilo, no lo supe con exactitud puesto que la chica era nueva y esta memoria no ayuda pero lo importante es que era una emergencia y tenia que acudir de inmediato. Además ¿Que se le podía hacer? Esos médicos jóvenes no ayudarían a un pobre _nongmin_ solo por que si, ¡Esos niños creían que prestar este tipo de servicios era para llenar la cuenta de banco más rápido-aru! _"Nuestro deber es hacernos responsables del pueblo" (1) _Seguía recordándome la frase mientras mi auto seguía pasando dificultades en la agujereada carretera.

Pase horas intentando encontrar el lugar que ni yo mismo tenia la menor idea de donde se ubicaba, oficialmente no existía debido a que la presa estaba ahora sobre lo que conocemos como "El viejo Dachang"-aru. Que claro, después de un rato pude dar con el sitio. Era una pintoresca aglomeración de chozas circulares. Recuerdo que antes de bajar pensé: _"Mas les vale que esto sea grave-aru" _Solo que después lamenté haberlo pensado.

Siete personas estaban inconcientes, todos ellos dentro de un pequeño salón con las paredes y el piso en simple cemento, ninguna clase de adorno, pintura ni mucho menos baldosas-aru. Pregunte si alguien había estado cuidando de ellos pero me respondieron que nadie, pude notar que la puerta había sido asegurada con un gran candado, obviamente esta gente estaba llena de miedo, muchos rezaban, hacían muecas de sorpresa o de espanto y mantenían distancia-aru

Su comportamiento comenzaba a fastidiarme, pero no con ellos si no por la visión colectiva que tiene el mundo sobre nosotros, como la gente que representamos al mundo y esta gente comportándose como salvajes, como simples campesinos ignorantes. No lo digo como algo personal-aru pero hasta a mi me sorprende tanta ignorancia junta.

**[Ríe un poco, hace una pausa y toma un sorbo de su té]**

En fin, yo estaba sumergido en mi mundo de crítica cultural cuando me arrodille para revisar a una paciente. La pobre mujer tenía una calentura que pasaba de los 40º con unos temblores espantosos, no podía siquiera decir una oración coherent y cada vez que intentaba mover una extremidad gemía de forma dolorosa.

Y ahí estaba, una mordedura en el antebrazo derecho. Por el radio y la forma de la mordida se deducía en que fue hecha por un niño o quizá un adolecente. De inmediato supe que esa era la entrada de la infección pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendentemente limpia-aru? Una herida como esas debería de estar llena de pus.

Les pregunte, de nuevo, a los aldeanos sobre quien había estado cuidando de los enfermos. Respondieron que nadie. Yo sabía que eso no podía ser cierto, la boca humana esta repleta de bacterias, es incluso peor que la de el hocico del perro mas sucio. Si nadie había estado limpiando la herida de esa mujer ¿Porque no estaba necrótica o invadida ya de pus-aru?

Comencé a examinar a los pacientes restantes, los 6 estaban repletos de mordeduras parecidas alrededor del cuerpo. Le pregunte al mas lucido de entre todos los aldeanos, que o quien había causado las heridas. Me dijo que todo ocurrió cuando intentaban "controlarlo"

"A quién-aru? Pregunté.

Encontré a mi "paciente cero" tras la puerta con llave de una casa abandonada, al otro lado de la aldea. Tenia algo así como 12 años, sus pies y manos estaban atadas con correas plásticas y aunque ya se había arrancado la piel alrededor de las correas a causa de la fricción, estas no sangraban-aru. Tampoco había sangre en las otras heridas ni en las cortadas de sus piernas y sus brazos, tampoco lo hacía el hueco donde supuestamente debía haber estado su dedo gordo del pie derecho… Ese niño se estaba retorciendo como un animal y una mordaza le reprimía sus gemidos.

Al principio intentaron detenerme-aru. Me dijeron que no lo tocara, que estaba "maldito" y los ignore. Me coloqué mi mascara y mis guantes. Me percaté que la piel del niño estaba fría y gris como el mismo piso de cemento, nada de pulso ni latidos de corazón-aru. Los ojos fieros, abiertos de par en par pero hundidos en sus cuencas y bien fijos en mi, como los de un animal a su presa. Inexplicablemente-aru, se porto demasiado hostil durante todo el tiempo que duro la revisión, intentando arañarme y morderme a través de su mordaza-aru.

Sus movimientos eran tan violentos que tuve que llamar dos aldeanos grandes para que me ayudaran a detenerlo. Al principio no respondieron, se escondieron tras la puerta como un par de conejos asustados-aru. Les explique que no tenían nada que temer si usaban mascara y guantes como yo. Cuando sacudieron sus cabezas les grite que era una orden. Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó, aquél par de bueyes se arrodillaron a mi lado, uno sosteniéndole los pies al niño y el otro los brazos. En cuanto intenté tomar una muestra de la sangre solo obtuve un liquido café y viscoso, mientras sacaba la aguja el niño comenzó a retorcerse mas y mas, de una forma violenta.

Uno de los hombres, el encargado de sostenerle los brazos se cansó y creyó que era mejor idea apoyar sus rodillas sobre los brazos. El niño se volvió a sacudir y escuché claramente como se rompía su brazo izquierdo. Los extremos rotos del cubito se asomaron a través de su carne grisácea. El niño no pareció notarlo y ni siquiera gritó. Eso fue suficiente para que mis dos "valientes asistentes" se echaran a correr hacia la puerta.

**[Se detiene, mira hacia la ventana. Parece que intenta hacer memoria]**

Retrocedí instintivamente varios pasos-aru. Algo bastante vergonzoso sabiendo que tengo bastante conocimiento en el área medica ¡No he desperdiciado tantos siglos de vida-aru! Fui entrenado como guerrero, he recibido el entrenamiento de el ejercito de liberación popular, tratado heridas de guerra, participado en guerras suficientes como para haber presenciado a la muerte tan de cerca y en mas de una ocasión pero esta vez estaba asustado, demasiado asustado ante este frágil niño-aru…

**[Su voz se escucha mas exaltada]**

Entonces comenzó a retorcerse y arrastrarse hacia mi con su brazo sacudiéndose en el aire. La piel y el musculo del brazo se desgarraron y dejaron solamente un muñón en su lugar. El brazo derecho ahora libre seguía atado a un hilo se piel, el se estaba acercando-aru, lentamente mientras lo arrastraba por el piso.

Salí corriendo intentando reponer la compostura. Aun recuerdo que mi voz se escuchaba temblorosa, todos saltamos. El niño golpeaba con fuerza la débil madera de la casa. ¡TENIAN que decirme como rayos fue que se infectó-aru!

Una joven se acercó, supuse que era la madre del menor. Se notaba que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo, días quizá. Admitió que todo había ocurrido después de haber estado haciendo "pesca lunar" un término que se le da a búsqueda de tesoros entre las ruinas hundidas por la represa de las 3 gargantas, con mas de 11 mil aldeas e incluso ciudades hundidas siempre había posibilidad de sacar algún tipo de cosa valiosa aun que aparte de peligrosas estas búsquedas son completamente ilegales-aru. Me explico que no estaban robando si no que intentaban recuperar reliquias familiares del Viejo Dachang.

Siguió repitiendo lo mismo y tuve que interrumpirla asegurándole que no llamaría a la policía-aru. Me explicó que el niño había salido del agua llorando y con una mordedura en el pie. No fue capaz de decirle que había pasado por que el agua estaba repleta de lodo y oscura. Al padre del niño jamás salió del agua-aru.

Tome mi celular e inmediatamente marqué el numero de mi gran amigo el Doctor Gu Wei Kuei quien estuvo conmigo en el ejercito de liberación y trabajaba en ese momento para el Instituto de Enfermedades Infecciosas de la Universidad de Chongquing (3) Intercambiamos saludos y formalidades, me hablo de sus nietos y etcétera. Entonces le hable de la infección. Le escuche hacer una brome sobre los hábitos de higiene de los campesinos pero insistí que era un problema serio. Le dije todo, las mordidas, la fiebre, el brazo, el niño. Dejo de sonreír, estábamos hablando por videollamada.

Me pidió que le mostrara los infectados, fui al salón comunal y le mostré a los heridos, incluso tuve que acercar la cámara a las heridas. "Quédate en donde estas" lo escuche decir-aru.

"Anota los nombres de todos los que han tenido contacto con ellos. Inmoviliza a todos los que ya están infectados. Si alguno de ellos entra en coma, evacua el salón y asegura cualquier salida." Su voz era plana, robótica, como si hubiese ensayado aquel discurso o lo estuviese leyendo de alguna parte. Me preguntó, "¿Estás armado?" "No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo-aru?" respondí. Me dijo que me llamaría de nuevo, otra vez en un tono de sólo negocios. Me dijo que haría algunas llamadas y que llegaría "ayuda" en algunas horas.

Llegaron en menos de una hora, cincuenta hombres en grandes helicópteros Z-8A del ejército; todos llevaban trajes contra contaminación biológica. Dijeron que trabajaban para el Ministerio de Salud. No sé a quién trataban de engañar. Con esa forma de moverse y su arrogancia intimidante, incluso esos campesinos analfabetas podían de reconocer a los hombres del Guoanbu (3)

Todos fueron directo al salón comunal, sacaron a los pacientes en camillas, atados y amordazados, al chico lo sacaron en una bolsa negra-aru. Su madre no paraba de llorar mientras el resto de la aldea eran "examinados" Les tomaron muestras de sangre, les quitaron la ropa y los fotografiaron. La última de ellos fue una pequeña anciana. Gritaba sin parar "Este es un castigo por lo que hicieron!" "Esto es por lo que le hicieron a Fengdu!"

Se refería a "La ciudad de los fantasmas", cuyos templos y altares habían estado dedicados al mundo de los muertos-aru. Al igual que el Viejo Dachang, había sido un desafortunado obstáculo para el siguiente Gran Salto. La habían evacuado, demolido, y luego inundado casi por completo. Nunca he sido una persona supersticiosa y casi nunca me dejo convencer por esas historias que son como opio para el pueblo. Creo sólo en lo que puedo ver y tocar. Nunca había creído en Fengdu más que como un engaño para atraer turistas. Por supuesto, las palabras de aquella vieja no tuvieron ningún efecto en mí-aru, pero sí su tono, su furia… ella había visto suficientes calamidades en su paso por la tierra: los terratenientes, los japoneses, la terrible pesadilla de la Revolución Cultural… ella sabía que estaba a punto de ocurrir otra tormenta, aún a pesar de no tener la educación suficiente para entenderlo.

Mi colega, el Dr. Kuei, también lo había comprendido. Arriesgó su propio cuello para advertírmelo y me dio suficiente tiempo para hacer otra llamada más antes de que la gente del "Ministerio de Salud" llegara al lugar. Fue algo que dijo… una frase que no había usado en mucho tiempo, desde las "pequeñas" revueltas fronterizas con Rusia y sus subordinados-aru. Eso había sido en 1969. Estábamos en un búnker subterráneo en nuestro lado del Ussuri, a menos de un kilómetro rió abajo de Chen Bao. Iván se disponían a reclamar la isla y su enorme artillería estaba barriendo con nuestras fuerzas.

Gu y yo estábamos tratando de remover unos fragmentos de metralla del vientre de un soldado, que debía ser apenas unos años menor que el. Los intestinos del muchacho se habían roto, y su sangre y excrementos manchaban nuestros uniformes. Cada siete segundos un mortero aterrizaba cerca y teníamos que echarnos sobre su cuerpo para proteger la herida de la tierra que caía, y en cada ocasión quedábamos lo suficientemente cerca de él para escuchar cómo lloraba llamando a su madre-aru. Había otras voces también, saliendo de la oscuridad, cerca de la entrada de nuestro búnker. Voces desesperadas y furiosas que se suponía que no deberían haber llegado a nuestro lado del río. Dos soldados estaban vigilando la entrada del refugio, y uno de ellos gritó "¡Spetsnaz!" y comenzó a disparar hacia la oscuridad. Podíamos escuchar muchos otros disparos, si eran nuestros o de ellos, no podíamos saberlo-aru.

Otro mortero estalló y nos inclinamos sobre el chico moribundo. El rostro de Gu estaba a sólo unos pocos centímetros del mío. Gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente. Incluso con la poca luz de una vela de cera, pude ver que estaba pálido y temblaba. Miró al paciente y a la puerta, luego a mí, y de pronto dijo: "No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien." Ahora bien, aquel era un hombre que nunca había dicho nada positivo en toda su vida-aru. Gu era un paranoico, un neurótico terco como una mula-aru. Si le dolía la cabeza, tenía que ser un tumor, si parecía que iba a llover, entonces decía que se arruinaría la cosecha. Esa era su manera de controlar cualquier situación, su estrategia de toda la vida había sido prepararse para lo peor. Pero allí, cuando la realidad superó cualquiera de sus predicciones más fatalistas, no tuvo más alternativa que darse la vuelta y tomar la dirección opuesta. "No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien." Y por primera vez, todo salió tal y como él dijo. Los rusos no llegaron a cruzar el río, e incluso logramos salvar a nuestro paciente.

**[Se rìe con un tono mas suave comienza a hablar]**

Durante muchos años después de eso, bromeé con él acerca de lo que había sido necesario para sacarle un poco de optimismo, y él siempre decía que haría falta algo mucho peor para que eso ocurriera de nuevo. El ya era casi anciano, y algo peor estaba a punto de suceder. Fue justo después de preguntarme si estaba armado. "No-aru," le respondí, "¿por qué habría de estarlo-aru?" Hubo un corto silencio, y estoy seguro de que alguien más estaba escuchando nuestra conversación. "No te preocupes," dijo, "todo va a salir bien." En ese momento me di cuenta que aquella no era una infección aislada. Corté la llamada y marqué rápidamente el número de mis hermanos Taiwán y Hong Kong. Suponiendo la buena relación que tienen con América. Le dije que sería una buena idea quedarse un tiempo en la casa de Estados Unidos, y quedarse tanto tiempo como les fuera posible. No tuve tiempo de explicarle nada más, mi señal fue interferida cuando llegó el primero de los helicópteros. Las últimas palabras que pude decirle fueron: "No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien."

_**[Mi anfitrión ha sido muy amable, tiene un buen uso del español pero lo que aun me sigue sacando de mis casillas es; ¿Por que dijo "Mis hermanos Taiwán y Hong Kong"? **_

_**Comienzo a creer que los estragos de la guerra zombie no son la causa de esto. Sin embargo, el señor Wang me asegura que hay mas personas que han mostrado interés en mi investigación y estarían mas que dispuestas a ofrecerme su testimonio y, aun que de algo de mala gana el señor Wang me conduce a una camioneta. Un hombre en el Tíbet está dispuesto a dar su testimonio para esta recopilación.]**_

1). De "Citas del Presidente Mao," la frase estaba originalmente en "La Situación y Nuestra Política Después de la Guerra de Resistencia Contra Japón," Agosto 13, 1945.

2). El Instituto de Enfermedades Infecciosas y Parásitos del Primer Hospital Universitario, Facultad de Medicina, Universidad de Chongqing.

3). Guokia Anquan Bu: El Ministerio de Seguridad Nacional, antes de la guerra

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mi grandiosa persona de vuelta por acà. Oh si, perdón por la tardanza con este capitulo. Hecho a las carreras y con algo de trabajo por que hace unos días sufrí un accidente en la carretera *sniff*. Siento que está algo desabrido pero es algo que intentare cambiar y meter tontería y media con mis comentarios-pensamientos-de-fangirl-interior dentro de la historia (?). Afortunadamente en el accidente que me ocurrió no sucedió a mayores, unos rasguños, un leve esquince de nivel 1 en el cuello es algo que con 2 inyecciones de Ketorolaco resuelven y espero seguir ya con el siguiente capitulo :VVV<strong>

**Acà voy a tener que meter un OC pero no se preocupen, hay MUCHOS personajes de Hetalia que saldrán en las demás entrevistas e incluso muchos se van a repetir~**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y las alertas, los aprecio mucho~ ;u;**

**Por ahora solo me queda decirles que me voy a tomar mis merecidas vacaciones por un par de semanas mas, yo espero que comprendan a mi grandiosidadz, me he puesto al tiro en cuestiones de la escuela y he sacrificado muchas fiestecillas por ahí. UNA CERVEZA ES ALGO IMPERDONABLEEEE. A un así seguiré trabajando en el capitulo, felices vacaciones para ustedes también y… Chao pescáo!~ B) **

**-huye a golpe de calcetín- (?)**

**Capitulo siguiente: Tíbet.**

¿¡¿Reviews, PORFA? .3.

Si no... -saca un doujinshi todosxtodos- LO QUEMO! 8DD (?) 


	3. Y la plaga comenzó! Tíbet

**L****hasa****, ****República popular del Tíbet**

**[Ya hemos pasado la frontera con china, ahora me encuentro en lo que es la ciudad más poblada del mundo, aun se encuentra en vías de recuperación de las elecciones populares. Los social-demócratas derrotaron al partido del Lama en una victoria atronadora, y las calles hierven de rebeldes. Me encuentro con Chen Quiongba, la representación humana del Tíbet (según dice el…) en un café bastante concurrido y a un lado de una calle principal. A pesar del exagerado murmullo afuera del local casi tenemos que gritar para podernos escuchar. Al parecer el no tiene ningún problema para entender mi idioma]**

Antes de que la plaga comenzara, el contrabando y la trata de personas por vía terrestre no tenían ninguna popularidad. El conseguir los pasaportes, los tiquetes falsos para el bus de turismo, los contactos y la protección al otro lado, todo eso requería mucho dinero. En ese entonces las únicas rutas lucrativas eran hacia Tailandia y Myanmar. Donde yo vivía, en Kashi, la única opción era hacia las antiguas Repúblicas Soviéticas. Nadie quería ir allá, ver la desgracia de toda esta guerra me convirtió en un shetou.* Yo era quien ayudaba a mis pobres superiores con los papeleos y demás juntas que se hacen en la ONU, de esas en las que todos salen con dolor de cabeza, gritándose los unos a los otros, unos duermen, otros bailan el caño en plena sala y un soberano inútil termina gritando "Pastaaaaaaa" para acabar de rompernos los nervios a todos. La plaga lo cambió todo. De repente mi superior ya no me necesitó y yo necesitaba urgentemente en donde centrar mi ayuda, le aclaro; ahí fue cuando me convertí en shetou y no por ganar dinero.

Los Shetou en ese momento nos vimos inundados de ofertas, y no sólo de los pobres sino también, como ustedes dicen, de gente de las clases más altas. Tuve profesionales de las ciudades, ganaderos, incluso oficiales de los escalones bajos del gobierno. Eran gente que tenía mucho qué perder. No les importaba para dónde iban, sólo que tenían que salir.

_**¿Entonces…Usted sabía de qué estaban huyendo?**_

Sabíamos que se trataba de rumores. Yo sabia bien que hubo una infección en algún lugar de Kashi pero el gobierno lo ocultó todo de inmediato. Sin embargo, nosotros lo sospechábamos, sabíamos que algo no estaba bien.

_**¿Y sus superiores o el gobierno, no trataron de detenerlos?**_

Oficialmente lo intentaron. **Las penas por el contrabando se hicieron más severas; se reforzaron los puntos de control en las fronteras. Incluso ejecutaron a algunos shetou, públicamente, para poner un ejemplo.** ¡Pero por supuesto! Si no se conoce la historia real y si no la vieron desde este lado uno creería que fueron MUY efectivas ~ _**[ríe]**_

_**¿Entonces no lo fueron?**_

Sólo digamos que hice rica a mucha gente: guardias fronterizos, burócratas, policías, ¡Incluso alcaldes!

_**Entonces tuvo mucho éxito, supongo yo.**_

Kashi era la ciudad de moda. Creo que el noventa por ciento, y quizá más, de todo el tráfico terrestre pasó por allí, e incluso un poco del aéreo.

_**¿Aéreo, dice usted?**_

Sólo un poco. Sólo transporté renshe en un par de ocasiones, en algunos vuelos de carga hacia Kazajstán o Rusia. Trabajos pequeños. No era como en oriente, de Guangdong y Jiangsu, en China estaban saliendo miles de personas cada semana.

El tráfico aéreo se volvió un gran negocio. Esos eran clientes ricos, que podían comparar paquetes en vuelos de primera clase y visas turísticas. Se bajaban del avión en Londres o en Roma, o incluso en San Francisco, se registraban en el hotel, se iban de paseo por un día, y luego desaparecían misteriosamente.

_**¿Pero qué pasaba con la infección? ¿No había riesgo de ser descubiertos?**_

Ah, eso. Pues fue más tarde, después de lo que pasó con el vuelo 575. Al principio no había muchos infectados en los vuelos. Si lo estaban, entonces sólo sufrían las primeras etapas del contagio. Los shetou del aire eran muy cuidadosos. Si alguien tenía signos de infección avanzada, no los dejaban ni acercar. Tenían que proteger el negocio. La regla de oro era que no se podía engañar a los oficiales de inmigración si no se podía engañar primero al shetou. Tenían que verse y actuar como personas completamente sanas, e incluso entonces era una carrera contra el tiempo.

Antes de ese vuelo escuché una historia de un hombre de negocios con mucho dinero y su esposa. A él lo mordieron. No muy grave si me entiende, sino una de esas "mechas lentas," porque el mordisco no agarró ninguno de los vasos sanguíneos principales. La gente al parecer _**creía que había una cura en occidente**_. Ellos alcanzaron a llegar hasta su cuarto de hotel en París antes de que él colapsara. La esposa trató de llamar a un doctor, pero él no la dejó. Tenía miedo de que los devolvieran. En lugar de eso, él le ordenó que lo abandonara, que se fuera antes de que entrara en coma. Dicen que lo hizo, y después de dos días de escuchar los gemidos y los golpes, la gente del hotel decidió ignorar el letrero de **"NO MOLESTAR"** y abrieron el cuarto. No estoy seguro de si fue así que comenzó la infección en París, pero tiene sentido.

_**¿Entonces la esposa de ese hombre, junto con los otros renshe, simplemente desaparecieron?**_

Antes de que comenzara la infección ya era así. Algunos se quedaban con sus familiares, o con amigos. Los más pobres tenían que trabajar para pagar su pasaje con la mafia china local. La mayoría simplemente se fundían en las zonas marginales de la sociedad en cada país.

_**¿Las áreas de bajos ingresos?**_

Si así es como le gusta llamarlas. ¿Qué mejor lugar para esconderse que esa parte de la población que nadie quiere ver? ¿Por qué cree que empezaron esas infecciones en los barrios pobres del Primer Mundo?

_**Se dice que muchos shetou propagaron el mito de que había una cura en otros países.**_

Algunos.

_**¿Usted lo hizo?**_

**[Quita su sonrisa y hace una pausa.]**

No.

**[Otra pausa.]**

_**¿Cómo afectó el vuelo 575 el contrabando por aire?**_

Aumentaron las restricciones pero sólo en algunos países. Los shetou del aire eran cuidadosos, pero también muy recursivos. Tenían un dicho: _"Las casas de todos los hombres ricos tienen siempre una entrada para los sirvientes."_

_**¿Qué quiere decir eso?**_

Si en Europa Occidental aumentaba la seguridad, entraban por Europa Oriental. Si los Estados Unidos no los dejaban pasar, entraban por México. Eso hacía que los países ricos se sintieran más seguros, a pesar de que ya estaban infectados dentro de sus fronteras.

_**¿Era más fácil entrar en ellos, no es cierto?**_

¡Prácticamente pedían a gritos que entraran! Esos países estaban en la ruina, y sus oficiales eran tan ignorantes y corruptos que incluso nos ayudaban a conseguir todos los documentos a cambio de una parte de la tarifa. Hasta tenían sus propios shetou, o como sea que los llamen en su idioma, que trabajaban con nosotros para pasar los renshe a través de las Repúblicas Soviéticas hasta países como India, Rusia e Irán. Mi trabajo terminaba en la frontera. Yo sólo les hacía sellar los papeles, marcar sus vehículos, les pagaba a los guardias y rezaba por que consiguieran irse a salvo.

_**¿Vio muchos infectados?**_

No al principio. **La plaga trabajaba muy rápido.** A la gente le tomaba semanas llegar hasta Kashi, e incluso los casos más lentos, según me han dicho, no duraban más que unos cuantos días. Los clientes infectados se reanimaban en alguna parte del recorrido antes de llegar y eran identificados y recogidos por la policía local. Después, cuando las infestaciones se multiplicaron y la policía ya no pudo contenerlos, comencé a ver un montón de gente infectada en mi ruta.

_**¿Eran peligrosos?**_

No siempre. Usualmente los familiares los tenían amarrados y amordazados. Uno veía algo moviéndose en la parte de atrás de un automóvil, sacudiéndose bajo un montón de ropa o unas sábanas. Se escuchaban golpes en la maleta, en cajones de madera con agujeros en la parte de atrás de una camioneta. Agujeros… en verdad no tenían idea de lo que les estaba pasando a sus seres queridos.

_**¿Usted lo sabía?**_

Claro pero también sabía que tratar de explicárselo a sus familiares era gastar saliva en vano. Yo sólo tomaba el dinero y los ponía en camino. Nunca tuve que enfrentar los problemas de los contrabandistas marítimos.

_**¿Eso era más difícil?**_

Y peligroso. Mis socios de las provincias costeras tenían que vivir con la posibilidad de que algún infectado rompiese sus cadenas y contaminara todo un cargamento.

_**¿Y qué hacían?**_

Algunas veces los barcos llegaban hasta alguna costa deshabitada —ya no importaba si era el país de destino o no, podía ser cualquier costa— y "descargaban" a los renshe infectados en la playa. También oí de algunos capitanes que navegaban hasta alta mar y **los arrojaban a todos por la borda.** Eso podría explicar esos casos de nadadores y buzos que desaparecían sin rastro, o por qué había gente por todo el mundo diciendo que los veían salir de entre las olas. Al menos yo nunca tuve nada que ver con eso.

Un día, uno de mis compañeros me convenció de que ya era hora de retirarme. Encontré un camión; Un viejo y destartalado tráiler. Se podían escuchar los gemidos que salían de la parte de atrás. Un montón de puños golpeaban contra el aluminio. Tanto que se mecía de un lado para el otro. En la cabina iba un banquero muy rico de Xi'an. Había conseguido un montón de dinero haciendo préstamos para sacar tarjetas de crédito Americanas. Suficiente para llevarse a toda su familia fuera del país. El traje de Armani del tipo estaba arrugado y roto. Tenía arañazos por todo un lado de la cara, y en los ojos tenía ese fuego de locura que estaba comenzando a ver más y más seguido por esos días. Los ojos del chofer eran distintos, se veían como los míos, con la sospecha de que el dinero no iba a servir para nada dentro de muy poco tiempo. Le regalé un billete de cincuenta y le deseé buena suerte. Eso fue todo lo que pude hacer por él.

_**¿Hacia dónde iba ese camión?**_

Íbamos hacia Kirguistán…

**Shetou:** Literalmente significa "cabezas de serpiente," llamados así por ser los encargados de ingresar ilegalmente a las filas de "renshe" llamados también refugiados e inmigrantes. Esta gente tanto en china y algunos otros países asiáticos son los encargados de la trata de personas e incluso de ¡contrabando de órganos! (que por cierto de esto se va a hablar mas adelante en este mugroso fic :VVV)

¿Y bien? Me parece que ya me he ausentado bastante desde la ultima vez que subí el ultimo capitulo pero no se preocupen que ya tengo en proceso el siguiente capitulo, en el que por cierto aparece nuestro canadiense favorito ~

¡ASI ES! EEEEEEEEEEES MATTHY! Y descuiden que solo sufrirá un poquito… en realidad no. Si lo vamos a hacer sufrir :)

Y bueno, para no hacerles mas larga la lectura, mándenme sus comentarios y sugerencias. **¡SE ACEPTAN REVIEWS POR SUPUESTO!** Vamos, que un fanfic feliz es el que tiene mas reviews ¿¡verdadz?

O~~~ lo podemos hacer por las malas… *****_**atando a Gilbird de cabeza sobre un caldero con aceite hirviendo***_

**Si no mandas reviews habrá pollo frito 8DDD (?)**


	4. Así comenzó: Canadá

**Toronto, Canadá.**

**[Tras varias horas de vuelo me encuentro en el pequeño patio de la casa del señor Matthew Williams, el, un veterano de casi todas las campañas a lo largo y ancho de su nativa Canadá, su primer encuentro con los muertos vivientes fue en una guerra muy diferente, cuando el Tercer Batallón Canadiense de Infantería Ligera de la Princesa Patricia fue desplegado en una operación contra el tráfico de drogas en Kirguistán.**

**Puedo notar que su volumen de voz es bajo pero seguro, no titubea para nada aun que puedo notar cierto dolor al articular sus palabras]**

Por favor no me confunda con esos "Equipos Alfa" americanos, _detesto que me confundan con americano_. Esto fue mucho antes de que esos entraran en operación, antes de "El Pánico," antes de la **cuarentena Israelí***… esto fue antes incluso que el primer contagio reportado en Ciudad del Cabo*. Estábamos en las primeras etapas del contagio, antes de que nadie sospechara siquiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Teníamos que proteger de otras tonterías, del opio y hachís, el principal producto de exportación de los terroristas para el resto del mundo, nada de cadáveres ni reanimados. Eso era lo único que se podía encontrar en esa tierra desolada y llena de rocas. Traficantes, matones y guardaespaldas locales. Era lo único que esperábamos encontrar. Era lo único para lo que estábamos preparados…

La entrada a la cueva fue fácil de encontrar. Sólo seguimos el rastro de sangre que comenzó en la caravana. De inmediato supimos que algo estaba mal. No había cadáveres. En los enfrentamientos de grupos rivales, siempre dejaban las víctimas tendidas y mutiladas como una advertencia para los demás. Había **mucha sangre**, sangre y pedazos de carne descompuesta, pero los únicos cuerpos que encontramos fueron los de las mulas de carga. Habían sido muertas, sin disparos, por lo que parecía ser una manada de animales.

Lo más confuso fue cómo encontramos la mercancía, todavía en las mochilas, o regada alrededor. Bueno, incluso aunque no fuese por un asunto territorial, aunque se tratara sólo una venganza religiosa o tribal, nadie abandona cincuenta kilos de tabaco de primera calidad, unos rifles de asalto en perfecto estado, y los demás trofeos de considerable valor que había, como relojes, reproductores de mini disc, y localizadores de GPS, ya era **DEMASIADO** raro

El rastro de sangre subía por la montaña desde el sitio de la masacre. Mucha sangre. Cualquiera que hubiese perdido tanta no se podría haber levantado de nuevo. Pero de alguna manera lo había hecho. No lo habían curado. No había más huellas. Por lo que pudimos ver, ese hombre había corrido, sangrando, y había caído de frente —todavía podíamos ver la huella de su rostro cubierto de sangre sobre la arena. De algún modo, sin ahogarse o desangrarse hasta morir, se había quedado allí tendido por algún tiempo y luego se había levantado y había **vuelto a caminar**. Las nuevas huellas eran diferentes de las anteriores. Parecía más lento, estaban más juntas. El pié derecho se arrastraba y había perdido su zapato, un viejo y gastado Nike de bota alta. Las huellas estaban salpicadas de algún fluido. No era sangre, no era humano, sino unas gotas de una sustancia negra y viscosa que ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de reconocer. Seguimos ese rastro y las huellas hasta la entrada de la caverna.

No hubo fuego a la entrada, ni recepción de ningún tipo. Encontramos la entrada del túnel abierta y sin vigilancia. De inmediato comenzamos a ver cuerpos, hombres muertos por sus propias trampas. Parecía que trataban de… **que corrían… para escapar.**

Mas allá, en la primera recámara, vimos evidencias de "disparos de un solo bando", digo de un solo bando porque sólo una de las paredes de la caverna estaba cubierta de impactos de armas de fuego. En la pared opuesta estaban los combatientes. Habían sido despedazados. Sus extremidades, sus huesos, habían sido arrancadas y mordisqueadas… algunas todavía sostenían sus armas, como una mano que encontramos con una Makarov todavía entre sus dedos. A la mano le faltaba un dedo y lo encontramos al otro lado del salón, con el cuerpo de un tipo desarmado al que le habían disparado por lo menos cien veces. Algunos de los disparos le habían volado la tapa de los sesos. **El dedo estaba engarzado entre sus dientes.**

Cada una de las recámaras contaba una historia parecida. Encontramos barricadas destrozadas, armas abandonadas. Encontramos más cuerpos, o pedazos de ellos. Los únicos que habían permanecido casi intactos eran los que habían muerto de disparos en la cabeza. **Tenían carne, pedazos de carne fresca y masticada atorada en sus gargantas y estómagos.** Las marcas de sangre, las huellas, los casquillos, y los agujeros en las paredes, sugerían que aquella batalla había comenzado en la enfermería.

Descubrimos varios catres, todos ensangrentados. Al fondo del salón vimos un cuerpo sin cabeza… supongo que un médico, tirado junto a un catre con las sábanas manchadas y un viejo y gastado Nike de bota alta, del pié izquierdo.

El último túnel que revisamos había colapsado al dispararse una carga de demolición que habían puesto como trampa. Una mano sobresalía de entre las rocas. **Aún se movía.** Reaccioné por instinto y me incliné para agarrar la mano, y sentí cómo me apretaba. Parecía un cepo de acero, casi me fractura los dedos. Traté de retirar mi mano, pero no me soltaba. Tiré más fuerte, apuntalándome con mis piernas. Primero salió un brazo, luego la cabeza, el rostro destrozado con los ojos abiertos y los labios grises, luego la otra mano, agarrándome del brazo y apretándome, luego los hombros. Caí hacia atrás y la mitad superior de esa cosa cayó conmigo. La cadera y todo lo demás seguían atorados bajo las rocas, conectados con el torso superior por una línea de entrañas. Todavía se movía, tratando de arañarme y de llevar mi brazo hasta su boca. Saqué mi arma.

El disparo salió hacia arriba, entrando justo por debajo de la quijada y regando sus sesos por el techo. Yo fui el único presente en el túnel cuando sucedió. El único testigo…

**[Hace una pausa.]**

"_Exposición a agentes químicos desconocidos."_ Eso fue lo que me dijeron cuando regresé a Edmonton, eso, o una reacción adversa a las vacunas. También agregaron algo de Trastorno de estrés post-traumáticopor si acaso. Dijeron que necesitaba un descanso, descanso y una _"evaluación"_ de largo plazo…

"_Evaluación"_… así la llaman cuando lo hacen los de tu propio lado. Sólo le dicen _"interrogatorio"_ cuando es un enemigo. Te enseñan cómo resistirte al enemigo, cómo cerrar tu mente y tu espíritu. No te enseñan cómo resistirte ante tu propia gente, especialmente si se supone que están tratando de "ayudarte a ver la verdad." Ellos no me convencieron, yo mismo lo hice. Quería creerles y dejar que me ayudaran. Yo era un buen soldado, bien entrenado y con experiencia; Sabía lo que podía hacerle a otros seres humanos y lo que ellos podían hacerme a mí. Pensé que estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

**[Mira hacia el valle, con los ojos perdidos, casi está al borde de las lágrimas.]**

¿Qué persona cuerda podría haber estado lista para esto? ¡Dígame por favor señorita… dígamelo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuarentena Israelí: <strong>__Fue una repatriación hacia Israel a cualquier judío nacido de extranjeros, cualquier extranjero cuyos padres hubiesen nacido en Israel, cualquier palestino de los territorios previamente ocupados, o cualquier palestino cuya familia hubiese vivido dentro del territorio israelí. Unas jaulas que encerraban unos perros entrenados para oler a los infectados (que funcionó de maravilla) para después literalmente encerrarse en el país ya amurallado. Una estrategia que funcionó muy bien y sin embargo fue tomada como un exceso de paranoia a por los representantes de la ONU._

_**Infección en ciudad del Cabo: **__Ubicada en Sudáfrica. Nadie sabe como fue que comenzó en esa parte del país mucho antes que la cuarentena israelí, se dice que comenzó desde la parte norte de África. Fue confundida con un brote de rabia y precisamente por eso no se detuvo el virus a tiempo._

* * *

><p>Tachaaaaaaaaaaaan~, ya hicimos sufrir a Matthy un rato (pobrecito ¿no?) pero aun así le falta hablar un poco mas y no será la ultima entrevista con el. De hecho no será el único personaje que salga varias veces en el fic.<p>

Detesta que lo confundan con el gringo (-le da una galletita-) :(

Y bueno, como ya era hora… el siguiente capitulo se trata acerca de un latino; Brasil (personaje que pertenece a Rowein en Deviantart) y que por cierto habrá mas latinos y algunos que otros OC's pero eso será mas adelante ¿Vale? Y si amiguitos… esa fue la razón por la que el mundial del 2014 valió pa' puro pico (?)

BWAHAHAHAHA no, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor un día si amanecemos infestados de zombies… ¡yo que se! (Lo digo yo que vivo a un par de cuadras de un cementerio ¡OHSI!) Y si es así pues me les uno a la fiesta y bailamos, bebemos y cantamos todos al ritmo del Thriller :D

O mejor; ¡HEADBANGEAMOS AL RITMO DE METALLICA! (¿Han visto el video de "all nightmare long"?, si no es así pues corran de inmediato al youtube a buscarlo. Les recomiendo verlo a partir de las 11 de la noche :3)

Pooooooooooooor cierto amiguitos, espero que lean mi siguiente fanfic. Un pequeño crossover del Cadáver de la novia y Hetalia del que ya está publicado el primer capitulo (-señala perfil-). Quiero que me manden sus comentarios y muchas gracias por las alertas y comentarios. Si los leo pero a veces tengo poco tiempo para contestarlos, _so sorry guys,_ mi horario es una bitch y lo detesto y se que el a mi por que soy awesome y el no 8D (?)

Ahora sigue: LA HORA FELIZ DEL ¿SABIAS QUÉ? (?)

**¿Sabias que…** "En el año de 1892 en Hieraconpolis, Egipto; Un arqueólogo británico descubrió una tumba del año 3000 A.C. Al parecer no había pistas que revelaran la identidad del difunto o su estatus social. El cuerpo fue encontrado afuera de su cripta abierta, enroscado en si mismo en un rincón y solo parcialmente descompuesto. Había muchos rasguños en todas las superficies de la tumba, como si el cuerpo hubiese intentado escapar escarbando. Los expertos forenses revelaron que los rasguños fueron hechos en un periodo de… ¡varios años!

Se revelo también que el cuerpo tenia severas marcas de mordida en el radio derecho. Las marcas de dientes al parecer eran de otra persona. Una autopsia detallada indicó que el seco y parcialmente descompuesto cerebro estaba infectado con _solanum_ (El lóbulo frontal estaba totalmente destruido) pero solamente contenía una tercia de los elementos del virus _solanum_. El debate ahora es sobre si este caso puede ser la clave para entender si por esto los antiguos egipcios removieran el cerebro de sus momias"?

**_Solanum: _**El Solanum funciona viajando a través del torrente sanguíneo, del punto inicial de entrada al cerebro. Aunque todavía no esta plenamente comprendido, el virus usa las células del lóbulo frontal para reproducirse, destruyéndolas en el proceso. Durante este periodo, todas las funciones corporales cesan de funcionar. Al pararse el corazón, el sujeto ya esta considerado "muerto". Es un virus 100% letal y 100% transmisible, es letal para todas las criaturas vivientes, sin importar su tamaño, raza o ecosistema. Sin embargo la reanimación del cuerpo solo se da en humanos.

(Psst! ¿Saben que es lo peor del caso?... lo encontré en el basto mundo del Interné mientras me daba mis vueltas por ahí, encima lo tuve que traducir. ¿Y saben algo? Ya me dio miedito D;)

Si no envías review… los muertos escandalosos-fiesteros (?) del cementerio y yo no te invitaremos a la fiesta zombie que planeamos hacer :B


	5. La culpa la tuvieron los medicos

**Selva lluviosa del amazonas, B****rasil**

**[Me llevan con una venda en los ojos para no revelar la localización de mi "anfitrión." Los extranjeros les llaman los **_**Yanomami**_**, "La Gente Salvaje," y no se sabe si fue su naturaleza guerrera, o el hecho de que su aldea está suspendida entre los árboles más altos, lo que los ayudó a superar la crisis tan bien, o mejor aún, que los países industrializados. No está muy claro si Cauãn dos Santos, el exiliado, el "hijo de Portugal" es un rey entre ellos, una mascota, o un prisionero.]**

Yo todavía era un médico, eso era lo que quería creer. Sí, era rico, y conseguía más dinero todo el tiempo _(Sobre todo con esas juntas inútiles de la ONU pero, ya sabe, dinero es dinero, lujos son lujos~)_, pero al menos mi fortuna la había conseguido realizando procedimientos médicos necesarios. No vivía cortando y afilando narices de adolescentes, o cosiéndole "pintos" sudaneses a las _vedettes_ transexuales Yo era un médico de verdad y ayudaba a la gente, y si eso era tan "inmoral" ante los ojos hipócritas y egoístas de los países del norte, ¿por qué sus ciudadanos seguían viniendo a buscarme todo el tiempo?

El paquete llegó al aeropuerto una hora antes que el paciente, empacado en hielo dentro de una nevera portátil de campamento. Los corazones eran extremadamente escasos. No como los hígados o la piel, y mucho menos como los riñones que, después de que aprobaron la ley de "consentimiento implícito", podían conseguirse en cualquier hospital o morgue del país.

_**¿Lo habían revisado?**_

¿Para detectar qué? Al hacer las pruebas de laboratorio, hay qué saber específicamente qué es lo que se está buscando. No sabíamos nada sobre la Plaga que Camina en ese entonces. Sólo teníamos los virus normales —hepatitis o VIH/SIDA— y ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de hacer las pruebas para esos.

_**¿Por qué?**_

Porque el vuelo venía retrasado. Los órganos no pueden tenerse en hielo para siempre. Ya estábamos apostando más de lo que debíamos con ese tipo.

_**¿De dónde había salido?**_

De China, con seguridad. Mi proveedor despachaba desde Macao. Confiábamos en él. Sus antecedentes eran sólidos. Cuando nos aseguró que el paquete estaba "limpio," creí en su palabra; tenía que hacerlo. Él sabía los riesgos que corríamos, y yo también, lo mismo que el paciente. Herr Müller, aparte de sus problemas cardiacos, sufría de una extremadamente rara dextrocardia con _situs inversus_. Sus órganos estaban en el lado opuesto a los de una persona normal; el hígado en el lado izquierdo, las arterias cardiacas en el derecho, y así todo lo demás. Puede ver la situación tan particular que enfrentábamos. No podíamos transplantarle un corazón normal y voltearlo para el otro lado, las cosas funcionan de esa manera. Necesitábamos un corazón fresco y saludable de un "donante" con el mismo problema. Aparte de China, ¿en dónde más íbamos a correr con tanta suerte?

_**¿Sólo suerte?**_

**[Sonríe.] **Y "facilidad política." Le dije a mi proveedor lo que necesitaba, le di los detalles, y tan sólo tres semanas después recibí un e-mail titulado simplemente: "Tenemos uno."

_**Entonces usted realizó la operación.**_

Como auxiliar, el doctor Silva fue el que realizó el procedimiento. Era un prestigioso cirujano cardiaco que atendía los casos del Hospital Israelita Albert Einstein de São Paulo. Arrogante, aún para ser cardiólogo. Me dolió en el alma tener que trabajar con… bajo las órdenes de ese tipo. Me hablaba como si yo fuera un residente de primer año. ¿Pero qué más iba a hacer?… (Aparte me recordaba a ese condenado Argentino (?) Herr Müller necesitaba un corazón nuevo y mi casa de playa necesitaba un jacuzzi.

Herr Müller no alcanzó ni a recuperarse de la anestesia. Mientras descansaba en la sala de recuperación, sólo unos cuantos minutos después de cerrarlo, _**comenzaron a aparecer los síntomas**_. La temperatura, el pulso, los niveles de oxígeno… Estaba muy preocupado, y seguramente logré poner nervioso a mi "colega más experimentado." Él me dijo que debía ser una reacción a los medicamentos inmunosupresores, o simplemente una de las complicaciones que podían esperarse en un hombre de sesenta y siete años, con sobrepeso, mala salud, y que acababa de pasar por uno de los procedimientos más traumáticos de la medicina moderna. Me sorprendió que no me diera un golpecito en la cabeza para terminar. Me dijo que me fuera a casa, me duchara, durmiera un poco, y que consiguiera a una o dos mujeres para relajarme. Él se quedaría a vigilarlo y me llamaría si ocurría algún cambio.

**[El brasileño encoge sus labios en un gesto de enojo, y mastica un puñado de las hojas misteriosas que tiene a su lado.]**

¿Y qué se supone que debía pensar yo? Quizá sí era por la droga, el OKT3. O quizá me estaba preocupando más de la cuenta. Era mi primer transplante de corazón. ¿Qué sabía yo? De todos modos… estaba tan preocupado que lo último que se me ocurrió fue dormir. Así que hice lo que cualquier médico haría si un paciente está sufriendo; me fui para la ciudad. Bailé, bebí, hice y me hicieron cosas que usted no se imaginaría (?).

Al principio ni siquiera me dí cuenta de que lo que estaba vibrando en mis pantalones era mi teléfono. Debió pasar una hora hasta que finalmente contesté. Graciela, mi recepcionista, estaba en pánico. Me dijo que Herr Müller**había entrado en coma** hacía más de una hora. Ya estaba subiéndome al auto antes de que ella pudiese terminar esa frase. Estaba a media hora de la clínica, y nos maldije a Silva y a mí mismo durante todo el recorrido. ¡Por supuesto que tenía motivos para preocuparme! ¡Yo tenía la razón! Era una cuestión de orgullo; incluso si tener la razón me metía en problemas, disfruté el haber comprometido así la reputación de Silva.

Al llegar encontré a Graciela tratando de calmar a Rosa, una de mis enfermeras, que estaba histérica. La pobre chica estaba inconsolable. Le di una buena cachetada —eso la calmó un poco— y le pregunté qué estaba pasando. ¿Por qué su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre? ¿Dónde estaba en doctor Silva? ¿Por qué todos los pacientes estaban fuera de sus cuartos, y qué diablos era ese maldito ruido? Me dijo que Herr Müller **había muerto de repente, sin aviso**. Me explicó que habían estado tratando de resucitarlo, y que Herr Müller había abierto los ojos y **había mordido al doctor Silva en la mano**. Estuvieron forcejeando; Rosa trató de ayudarlo, pero estuvo a punto de ser mordida también. Abandonó a Silva, salió corriendo del cuarto, y cerró la puerta con llave.

Estuve a punto de reírme. Era ridículo. Quizá "Superman" había cometido un error y lo había diagnosticado mal, si eso era posible. Quizá el viejo se había levantado, mareado, y había tratado de agarrase al doctor Silva para no caerse. Tenía que haber una explicación razonable… pero esa sangre en su uniforme y el sonido ahogado en el cuarto de Herr Müller… Regresé a mi auto por mi arma, más para calmar a Graciela y a Rosa que por mi propia seguridad.

_**¿Usted portaba un arma?**_

Vivía en Río. ¿Qué cree que llevaba conmigo, nada más mi "pinto"? Volví al cuarto de Herr Müller y toqué varias veces. No escuché nada. Los llamé a él y a Silva. No respondieron. _**Había sangre saliendo por debajo de la puerta.**_ Entré y vi que estaba por todo el piso. Silva estaba tirado en una esquina, y Müller estaba arrodillado sobre él con su gorda, pálida y velluda espalda hacia mí. No recuerdo cómo llamé su atención, si acaso lo llamé, dije alguna grosería, o simplemente me quede allí parado. Müller se volteó, y unos pedazos de carne ensangrentada cayeron de su boca. Algunas de las grapas de acero de su sutura se habían abierto, y **un fluido negro y gelatinoso salía de la incisión**. Se puso se pié con torpeza, y cojeó lentamente hacia mí.

Levanté la pistola y apunté hacia su nuevo corazón. Era una "Desert Eagle" Israelí, grande y lujosa; precisamente por eso la había comprado. Nunca antes había tenido que dispararla, gracias a Dios. No estaba listo para el retroceso. La bala salió torcida y literalmente le hizo estallar la cabeza. Fue pura suerte, eso es todo. Yo era un idiota con suerte allí parado, con un arma humeante en la mano y un hilo de orina bajándome por la pierna. Esta vez fue mi turno de recibir varias cachetadas de parte de Graciela, hasta que por fin recuperé el sentido y llamé a la policía.

_**¿Lo arrestaron?**_

¿Está loca? Ellos saben quien soy yo, ¿cómo cree que conseguía los órganos en el mercado local? ¿Cómo cree que pude ocuparme de todo ese asunto? Son buenos en eso. Me ayudaron a explicarles a mis otros pacientes que un asesino demente había entrado a la clínica y había matado a Herr Müller y al doctor Silva. También se aseguraron de que ninguno de los empleados dijera nada para contradecir esa historia.

_**¿Y los cuerpos?**_

Registraron a Silva como la víctima sin identificar de un posible robo de auto. No sé dónde dejaron en cuerpo; seguro en alguna chabola en la Ciudad de Dios, y seguramente le pusieron drogas en los bolsillos para hacer la historia más creíble. Espero que lo hayan quemado, o enterrado… muy hondo.

_**¿Usted cree que él…?**_

No lo sé. Su cerebro estaba intacto cuando murió. Si no estaba en una bolsa para cadáveres bien sellada… o si la tierra estaba blanda. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría haberse tardado en salir?

**[Mastica otra hoja, y me ofrece un poco. Yo las rechazo.]**

_**¿Y el señor Müller?**_

No dimos ninguna explicación, ni a su esposa, ni a la embajada de Alemania. Sólo era otro turista desaparecido que no había tenido cuidado en una ciudad peligrosa. No sé si Frau Müller se creyó la historia, o si trató de investigar. Seguramente nunca se dio cuenta de la suerte que tuvo.

_**¿Por qué dice que tuvo suerte?**_

¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Qué habría pasado si no se hubiese reanimado en mi clínica? ¿Qué tal si hubiese alcanzado a regresar a casa?

_**¿Habría sido posible?**_

¡Claro que sí! Piénselo. Como la infección **comenzó por culpa del corazón**, el virus tuvo acceso directo a su sistema circulatorio, así que debió llegar al cerebro apenas segundos después de haberse implantado. Piense que habría pasado si hubiese sido otro órgano, el hígado o un riñón, o incluso una sección de piel. Se habría demorado mucho más, especialmente si el virus hubiese estado presente en concentraciones muy bajas.

_**Pero el donante…**_

Él tampoco debía haberse reanimado cuando le sacaron el corazón. ¿Qué tal si estaba recién infectado? El órgano podría no haber estado saturado por completo. Quizá sólo un rastro infinitesimal del virus. Si se pone un órgano así en otro cuerpo, **podría tomarle días, semanas incluso, antes de poder llegar hasta el torrente sanguíneo.** Para entonces el paciente podría haberse recuperado de la cirugía, y estar feliz y saludable viviendo su vida normal.

_**Pero la persona que removió el órgano…**_

…quizá no sabía lo que tenía entre manos. Yo no lo supe. Todavía estábamos en los primeros días, cuando nadie sabía nada al respecto. Incluso aunque lo supieran, algunos miembros del ejército chino… ¿quiere hablar de algo inmoral?… Muchos años antes del contagio, ellos ganaban millones con los órganos de los prisioneros políticos ejecutados. ¿Usted cree que algo como un simple virus les iba a impedir seguir chupando de esa teta de oro?

_**¿Pero cómo…?**_

Si se retira el órgano justo después de que la víctima muere… incluso mientras todavía está viva… ellos solían hacer eso, usted sabe, **remover órganos todavía vivos para garantizar que estuviesen frescos**… luego se empaca en hielo y se envía en el primer avión hacia Río… China era el más grande exportador de órganos humanos del mercado mundial. Quién sabe cuántas córneas infectadas, cuántas glándulas pituitarias… Madre de Dios, cuántos riñones infectados despacharon en el mercado negro. ¡Y estamos hablando sólo de los órganos! ¿Quiere que hablemos de los óvulos "donados" por las prisioneras chinas, el esperma, y la sangre? ¿**Cree que la inmigración fue la única manera en que la infección se diseminó por el planeta?** No todos los primeros infectados en occidente fueron inmigrantes chinos. ¿Cómo explicar todas esas historias de gente que murió sin razón aparente, y luego revivió sin haber sido mordida? ¿Por qué tantas epidemias comenzaron en los hospitales? Los ilegales chinos no podían ir a los hospitales. ¿Sabe cuántos miles de personas se hicieron un transplante ilegal en esos años antes del Gran Pánico? Si tan sólo el diez por ciento de ellos quedaron infectados, o el uno por ciento…

_**¿Tiene alguna prueba para esta teoría?**_

No… ¡pero eso no quiere decir que no pudo pasar! Cuando pienso en todos los transplantes que realicé, todos esos pacientes de Europa, de los Emiratos Árabes, e incluso los hipócritas de los Estados Unidos. A muy pocos yanquis les interesaba saber de dónde había salido su nuevo páncreas o riñón. Podía ser de un niño de la Ciudad de Dios o de un estudiante desafortunado en una prisión política de China. No lo sabían y no les importaba. Ustedes sólo firmaban sus cheques de viajero, pasaban por el bisturí, y se devolvían para Miami, o Nueva York, o donde fuera.

_**¿Alguna vez trató de contactar a alguno de esos pacientes, de advertirles?**_

No. Estaba ocupado tratando de recuperarme de un escándalo (?), de volver a levantar mi reputación, mi clientela, mi cuenta de banco. Quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado, no investigarlo a profundidad. Para cuando me di cuenta del verdadero peligro, **ya lo tenía golpeando la puerta de mi casa.**

AAAAAWYEEEEEAH


	6. En el norte de Europa

**Valajarvi, Finlandia**

**[Es primavera, la "estación de caza." A medida que sube la temperatura y los cuerpos de los zombies congelados comienzan a reanimarse, los miembros de la F-N (Fuerzas del Norte) de la ONU llegan para su "Barrido y Limpieza" anual. El número de muertos vivientes es menor cada año. Según las estimaciones actuales, se espera que el área sea completamente "segura" en una década. Tino Väinämöinen, Comandante Supremo de la Alianza Europea, está aquí en persona para supervisar las operaciones. Hay cierta suavidad en la voz de él, cierta tristeza. A lo largo de toda la entrevista, lucha para mantener contacto visual conmigo.]**

No Voy a negar que se cometieron muchos errores. No voy a negar que debiéramos haber estado mejor preparados. Yo soy el primero en admitir que decepcionamos a Europa. Sólo quiero que la gente sepa por qué.

"¿Y qué tal si los israelíes tienen razón?" Esas fueron las primeras palabras en la boca de Alemania a la mañana siguiente de la declaración de Israel ante la ONU. "No estoy diciendo que la tengan," se apresuró a aclarar, "sólo digo, ¿qué tal si así es?" Quería opiniones sinceras, no ensayadas. Así era, él era de esa clase de personas que pide opiniones. Mantuvo la conversación como algo "hipotético," con la idea de que era sólo un ejercicio mental de planeación. Después de todo, si el resto del mundo no estaba listo para creer en algo tan monumentalmente absurdo, ¿por qué íbamos a estarlo los hombres y las mujeres de aquel salón?

Le seguimos el juego tanto como pudimos, hablando entre risas o finalizando siempre con alguna broma… no estoy seguro de cuándo ocurrió el cambio. Fue tan sutil que creo que nadie se dio cuenta, pero de pronto estábamos allí en aquel cuarto lleno de militares profesionales, cada uno con décadas de experiencia en combate y más entrenamiento que un neurocirujano promedio, y todos estábamos hablando honesta y abiertamente sobre la amenaza de unos cadáveres que caminan. Fue como… una represa que se rompe; el tabú se desmoronó, y la verdad comenzó a salir. Fue… liberador.

_**¿Así que usted también tenía sus sospechas?**_

Por varios meses después de la declaración israelí; Todos en aquel salón habían escuchado o sospechaban algo.

_**¿Alguno había leído el informe Warmbrunn-Knight*?**_

No, ninguno. Yo había escuchado el nombre, pero no tenía ni idea sobre su contenido. De hecho, una copia llegó a mis manos casi dos años después del Gran Pánico. La mayoría de las medidas militares del informe eran, palabra por palabra, iguales a las nuestras.

_**¿Las suyas?**_

Hablo de nuestra propuesta a la unión europea. Diseñamos un programa completo, no sólo para erradicar la amenaza del territorio europeo y estadounidense, sino para hacerla retroceder y controlarla en todo el mundo.

_**¿Y qué pasó?**_

A la Casa Blanca le encantó la Fase Uno. Era barata, rápida, y si se ejecutaba correctamente, 100% discreta. La Fase Uno consistía en el despliegue de unidades de Fuerzas Especiales en las áreas infestadas. Sus órdenes eran investigar, aislar, y eliminar.

_**¿Eliminar?**_

Hasta el último de ellos.

_**¿Esos eran los equipos Alfa americanos?**_

Sí, y fueron extremadamente exitosos. Aunque sus registros de combate seguirán siendo información clasificada por los próximos 140 años, puedo decirle que ese fue uno de los momentos más sobresalientes en la historia del ejército de elite de Norteamérica.

_**¿Entonces qué salió mal?**_

Nada, no en la Fase Uno, pero se suponía que los equipos Alfa eran sólo una medida coyuntural. Su misión nunca fue detener la amenaza, sólo hacerla retroceder y ganar el tiempo suficiente para la Fase Dos.

_**Pero la Fase Dos nunca se completó.**_

Ni siquiera se inició, y esa es la razón por la que el ejército norteamericano fue sorprendido con tan mala preparación.

La Fase Dos requería una enorme operación de envergadura nacional, de una magnitud que no se había visto desde los días más oscuros de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Un esfuerzo como ese requería grandes cantidades de apoyo nacional y de dinero, y ambas cosas, para ese momento, ya no existían. El pueblo había acabado de salir de un largo y sangriento conflicto. Estaban cansados. Estaban hartos. Al igual que en los 70s, el péndulo estaba oscilando de una posición de lucha, a una de rencor.

En los regimenes totalitarios —comunismo, fascismo, fundamentalismo religioso— el apoyo popular se da por hecho. Se pueden iniciar guerras, se pueden prolongar, se puede poner a cualquier persona en un uniforme por el tiempo que sea, sin tener que preocuparse nunca por las repercusiones políticas. En una democracia, la realidad es totalmente opuesta. El apoyo popular debe ser administrado como un recurso extremadamente limitado. Debe gastarse con sabiduría y a cuentagotas tratando de obtener la mayor ganancia posible.

Piense solamente en el valor en capital de la Fase Dos. ¿Sabe cuál es el precio de poner a un ciudadano en uniforme? Y no estoy hablando sólo del tiempo que pasa activamente con ese uniforme: el entrenamiento, el equipo, la comida, el alojamiento, el transporte, y la atención médica. Estoy hablando del valor a largo plazo que el país, el contribuyente, tiene que seguir pagando por esa persona durante el tiempo que le quede de vida. Es una aplastante carga financiera, y en esos días apenas si contábamos con suficiente dinero para mantener los soldados que teníamos.

Aún si las arcas no hubiesen estado vacías, aún si hubiésemos tenido todo el dinero necesario para fabricar los uniformes y el equipo necesario para implementar la Fase Dos, ¿a quién habríamos podido conseguir para llenarlos? ¿Cuántas historias ha escuchado sobre un soldado al que le extendieron el tiempo de servicio, o un reservista que, después de diez años de vida civil, de pronto se vio llamado otra vez al servicio activo? ¿Cuántos soldados perdieron sus trabajos o sus casas? ¿Cuántos regresaron para encontrar sus vidas arruinadas, _o____peor____aún__… __¿nunca____regresaron?_

**[Había estado mirando entre perdido y triste através del cristal, cuando salio de sus cavilaciones regreso a verme con una sonrisa casi melancólica, él toma mi mano y susurra algo medio inteligible. Me lleva alguna otra parte pero no tengo idea se donde "Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarle" me habla.**

**Continuará…**


	7. Guerra de invierno again?

**Estocolmo, Suecia **

**[Peter podría ser considerado como un niño normal, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y… unas espesas cejas.**

**Sin embargo (al tratarse de una micro nación no ha crecido, y tampoco lo ha hecho desde antes del Apocalipsis) cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con los zombies sufrió una fuerte impresión y lo que pudo derivar en traumas. Estamos en el Centro de Rehabilitación Röthman para Niños Salvajes. La doctora Roberta Kelner, la encargada del caso de Peter, describe su condición como "afortunada." "Por lo menos el tiene algunas habilidades de lenguaje y procesos de pensamiento coherentes," me explica. "Al menos son completamente funcionales." La doctora Kelner está muy emocionada por la entrevista, pero el doctor Sommers, director de programas de Röthman, no lo está. Los fondos siempre han sido escasos para este programa, y la administración actual está amenazando con cerrarlo por completo.**

**Peter se muestra tímido al principio. No estrecha mi mano, y evita mirarme directamente a los ojos. Aunque Peter fue encontrado en las ruinas de Estocolmo, se sabe solo que los hechos ocurrieron en Helsinki. No me sorprende encontrar aquí al Señor Väinämöinen, el incluso fue quien me trajo hasta acá. Su mirada es triste]**

Estábamos en la iglesia, Mamá y yo. Papá nos dijo que iba a recogernos. Papá tenía que hacer algo, creo que era un asunto con su jefe. Nosotros íbamos a esperarlo en la iglesia.

Todos estaban allá. Tenían muchas cosas. Tenían cereales, y agua, y jugo, y bolsas de dormir, y linternas y… **[Imita ****un ****rifle ****con ****las ****manos]** Pero eso no se hace, aun que mamá solía usar uno cuando estuvo en la guerra de invierno*. La señora Moriikkë tenía uno. Son muy peligrosos. Ella es la mamá de Sigrid. Sigrid es amigo mío. Le pregunté dónde estaba Sigrid. Se puso a llorar. Mamá me dijo que no le preguntara por Sigrid, y le dijo a la señora Moriikkë que lo sentía. La señora Moriikkë estaba sucia, con manchas café y rojo en el vestido. Era gorda. Tenía manos gruesas y suaves.

Había otros niños, Jack y Lukas, y otros niños. La señora Helen los cuidaba. Tenían crayones. Estaban pintando en la pared. Mamá me dijo que jugara con ellos. Me dijo que estaba bien pintar en la pared. Que el Pastor Dan dijo que se podía.

El Pastor Dan estaba allá, y quería que la gente lo escuchara. "Por favor todo el mundo…" **[Imita ****una ****voz ****grave ****y ****profunda]** "por favor tranquilos, los 'somis' ya vienen, cálmense y prepárense para cuando lleguen los 'somis.'" Nadie lo escuchaba. Todos estaban hablando, nadie estaba sentado. La gente estaba hablando con sus cosas **[Imita ****a ****alguien ****hablando ****por ****teléfono],** estaban furiosos con sus cosas, las tiraban y les decían malas palabras. Me sentí mal por el Pastor Dan. **[Luego ****imita ****el ****sonido ****de ****una ****sirena.]** Afuera.**[Lo ****hace ****de ****nuevo , ****comenzando ****suave, ****aumentando ****el ****volumen,****y ****luego ****apagándose ****varias ****veces.]**

Mamá estaba hablando con la señora Helen y las otras mamás. Estaban peleando. Mamá Fin estaba enojado. La señora Helen dijo **[Con ****un ****tono ****enojado],** "¿Y qué? ¿Qué más podemos hacer?" Mamá solo sacudía la cabeza. La señora Helen estaba hablando con sus manos. No me gustaba la señora Helen. Ella era la esposa del Pastor Dan. Era gritona y mala.

Alguien gritó… "¡Ahí vienen!" Mamá me levantó. Se llevaron las sillas y las pusieron junto a la puerta. Todas las sillas junto a la puerta. "¡Rápido!" "¡Cierren la puerta!" **[Imita ****varias ****voces ****diferentes.]** "¡Un martillo!" "¡Clavos!" "¡Están en el parqueadero!" "¡Vienen para acá!"**[Peter ****mira ****a ****la ****doctora ****Kelner.]** ¿Puedo?

**[El doctor Sommers no parece muy seguro. La doctora Kelner sonríe y dice "sí" con la cabeza. Después me enteré que el cuarto había sido acondicionado a prueba de ruidos por esa razón.]**

**[Peter imita el gemido de un zombie. Es sin duda el más realista que jamás he escuchado. Es claro, por su incomodidad, que Sommers y Kelner están de acuerdo conmigo.]**

Ellos venían. Muchos, muy grande. **[Gime ****otra ****vez. ****Luego ****comienza ****a g****olpear ****con ****su ****mano ****derecha ****sobre ****la ****mesa.]** Querían entrar. **[Sus ****golpes ****son ****rítmicos ****y ****mecánicos.]** La gente gritaba. Papá había llegado desde un buen rato atrás y me abrazó junto con mamá. "'stá bien." **[Su ****voz ****se ****hace ****más ****suave, ****y ****comienza ****a ****acariciarse ****el ****cabello.]** "No d'jarémos que te atrap'n. Shhhh…."

**[Ahora ****golpea ****con ****ambos ****puños ****sobre ****la ****mesa, ****y ****sus ****golpes ****se ****hacen ****más ****caóticos, ****como ****imitando ****a ****varios ****muertos ****vivientes.]**"¡La puerta!" "¡Resistan!" **[Imita ****el ****sonido ****de ****un ****vidrio ****que ****se ****rompe.]** Se rompieron las ventanas, las ventanas del frente, al lado de la puerta. Se apagó la luz. Los grandes se asustaron. Gritaban.

**[Su ****voz ****imita ****a ****su ****madre.]**"Shhhh… silencio Sea. No dejaré que te atrapen."**[Sus ****manos ****pasan ****de ****su ****cabello ****a ****su ****cara, ****acariciándose ****suavemente ****la ****frente ****y ****las ****mejillas. ****Peter ****mira ****a ****la ****Dra. ****Kelner ****como ****interrogándola. ****Kelner ****asiente. ****La ****voz ****de ****Peter ****imita ****el ****sonido ****de ****algo ****grande ****que ****se ****rompe, ****un ****rugido ****con ****flema ****desde ****lo ****más ****profundo ****de ****su ****garganta.]** "¡Están entrando! ¡Disparen, disparen!" **[Imita ****unos ****disparos ****y****…****]** "No dejaré que te atrapen, no dejaré que te atrapen." **[De ****pronto, ****Peter ****mira ****al ****vacío ****detrás ****de ****mis ****hombros,****como ****a ****algo ****que ****ya ****no ****está ****ahí.]** "¡Los niños! ¡No los dejen tocar a los niños!" Esa era la señora Helen. "¡Salven a los niños! ¡Salven a los niños!" **[Peter ****imita ****más ****disparos. ****En coge ****las ****manos ****formando ****un ****solo ****puño ****enorme, ****y ****lo ****descarga ****sobre ****una ****forma ****invisible ****frente ****a ****el**] Los niños comenzaron a llorar. **[Hace****movimientos****como****de****golpes,****cortes****y****punzadas****con****algún****objeto.]** Lukas lloraba mucho. La señora Cormode lo levantó. **[Imita ****el ****movimiento ****para ****levantar ****a ****alguien ****en ****el ****aire, ****y ****golpearlo ****contra ****una ****pared.]** Entonces Lukas ya no lloró. **[Peter ****sigue a****cariciándose ****el ****rostro, ****imita ****la ****voz ****de ****su ****padre, ****ahora ****mucho ****más ****fuerte.]** "Shhh… 'stá bien hijo, 'stá bien…" **[Sus ****manos ****bajan ****lentamente ****hasta ****su ****cuello, ****apretándolas ****alrededor ****y ****estrangulándose.]** "No d'jaré que te atr'pen. ¡NO D'JARÉ Q'E TE ATR'PEN!"

**[Peter se está ahogando, y lucha por respirar.]**

**[El doctor Sommers se lanza para tratar de detenerlo, pero la doctora Kelner levanta una mano y Peter se detiene, relajando sus manos mientras imita un disparo.]**

Se sentía húmedo y caliente, sabía a salado, y me picaba en los ojos. Las manos de mamá Fin me levantaron y me llevaron. **[Se ****pone ****de ****pié, ****simulando ****un ****movimiento ****como ****corriendo ****con ****un ****balón ****bajo ****el ****brazo.]** Me sacaron al parqueadero. "¡CORRE PETER, CORRE Y NO PARES! **[La ****voz ****suena ****casi ****quebrada, ****está ****imitando ****la ****voz ****de ****Väinämöinen****]** "¡Sólo corre, corre, corre!" Luego se alejaron. Me soltaron. Regrese a ver hacia atrás, mamá tenia su viejo rifle, estaba llorando y papá estaba en el suelo, había un gran charco rojo y no se movía.

* * *

><p><strong>Guerra<strong>**de****invierno:**** "**_talvisota__" _en finlandés_._ Estalló cuando la Unión Soviética atacó Finlandia el 30 de noviembre de 1939, tres meses después del inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Stalin había esperado conquistar el país entero para finales del año, pero la resistencia finlandesa frustró a las fuerzas soviéticas, quienes superaban en número a los fineses en tres a uno. Finlandia aguantó hasta marzo de 1940, cuando se firmó un tratado de paz cediendo cerca del 10% del territorio finés y el 20% de su capacidad industrial a la Unión Soviética, un personaje destacado en esta guerra fue el francotirador Simo Häyhä.

**Simo****Häyhä:** Nacido en Rautjärvi, cerca de la actual frontera finesa con Rusia y apodado por el ejército soviético _Belaya__Smert_, en finés: _Valkoinen__Kuolema_, y en español: _La__Muerte__Blanca_. Durante la Guerra de Invierno sirvió como francotirador contra el invasor ruso. Actuando a temperaturas que oscilaban entre -20° y -40° C, y vestido completamente de camuflaje blanco, Häyhä abatió a más de 505 soldados enemigos

* * *

><p>MATÉ A SU-SAN. SOY UNA MUGREEEEEEEEE~! (Bueno, fue Finlandia quien lo mato :B) AUN ASÍ SOY UNA MUGRE.~~~<p>

En fin. Jamás molestes a Tino ¡El solito se cepilló a quien sabe cuantos rusos de francotirador! (Supongo que Himaruya quiso ponerle Simo en lugar de Tino pero bueno, son errores de la ortografía y traducción por kanjis)

Y se quedó viudo encima… ¿Ahora quien le va a decir "'sposa"? ¿Quién lo va a ukear vilmente? ¿Quién va a hacer cosas sucias con el en el sauna? ¿Quién va a encerrar a Sealand en una caja? ¿Sealand se va a quedar sin papá? (?)

Oye Fin~ espero que te guste la necrofilia :D (?) Nos faltan varios capítulos para terminar esta fumada saga, aun Falta que hagan su aparición los hermanos eslavos, Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, 2 latinos (¡Que son una sorpresa! Pero les daré pistas. Uno fuma un habano y el otro es un tsundere acosado por un individuo que es re-groso)… Quizá ponga a Suiza, 2 hijos de Alfred (Ósea los estados) y,Oh dios… Corea. Pero hay mas países amiguitos y otros Oc`s

Bien, algunos van a repetir aparición. Siguiente capítulo: "La culpa es de los medicamentos" Esta vez no, se trata de un anónimo, ya verán ¡Confíen en mí! Reviews…¡¿PORFA?

HASTA LA VISTA, BABY.

Si te gustó este capitulo, quieres que Finlandia no se quede viudo o que Suecia vuelva a la vida…. Envíame un review :DD

Ayudemos al patito bailarín de tap para que deje de estar en peligro de extinción *sniff*


	8. Holocausto

**Berlín, Alemania**

**[Ludwig es lo que conocemos como la República de Alemania, nuestro encuentro ha sido accidental aquí en la plaza principal de Berlín mientras ambos observábamos la reconstrucción de lo que una vez fue una de las tantas hermosas ciudades de Europa que durante la guerra quedaron en ruinas. A él no le importa que use mi grabadora.]**

Hamburgo estaba completamente infestado. Estaban en las calles, en los edificios, salían del Neuer Elbtunnel. Tratamos de sellarlo con vehículos civiles, pero pasaban retorciéndose a través de cualquier abertura como gusanos gordos y ensangrentados. También estábamos llenos de refugiados. Habían llegado incluso desde Sajonia, pensando que podrían escapar por mar. Los barcos habían zarpado hacía mucho, y el puerto era un caos. Había más de mil refugiados atrapados en la planta del _Reynolds Aluminiumwerk_ y por lo menos tres veces más en la Terminal del Eurokai. No tenían comida ni agua, y sólo esperaban allí a ser rescatados, con los muertos acumulándose en el exterior, y no sé cuántos infectados en el interior.

La costa estaba abarrotada de cadáveres, pero eran cadáveres que se seguían moviendo. Los empujábamos hacia el mar con cañones de agua antimotines; así ahorrábamos municiones y manteníamos las calles limpias. Fue una buena idea, hasta que la presión de las tuberías despareció. Habíamos perdido a nuestro oficial al mando dos días antes… un maldito accidente. Uno de nuestros hombres le había disparado a un zombie que se había lanzado sobre él. La bala había atravesado la cabeza de la criatura, arrastrando pedazos de tejido cerebral infectado hasta el otro lado y metiéndose en el hombro del coronel. ¿Una locura, eh? Me dejó el mando de todo el sector antes de morir. Mi primer deber como oficial fue matarlo.

Establecí nuestro puesto de comando en el _Hotel Renaissance_. Era una posición decente, con buenos lugares de tiro y suficiente espacio para alojar a toda nuestra unidad y a varios cientos de refugiados. Mis hombres, los que no estaban ocupados defendiendo las barricadas, estaban tratando de adecuar otros edificios. Con los caminos bloqueados y sin trenes, pensé que lo mejor sería reclutar a tantos civiles como fuera posible. La ayuda debía estar en camino, la pregunta era cuándo iba a llegar.

Estaba a punto de organizar un equipo para modificar las armas de mano que teníamos, porque estábamos quedándonos sin municiones, cuando llegó la orden de retirarnos. Eso no era nada raro. Nuestra unidad había estado en una lenta retirada desde los primeros días del Pánico. Lo que _sí_ era extraño, era el sitio de reunión. Nuestra división había estado usando las coordenadas cartesianas de los mapas desde que comenzaron los problemas. Hasta ese momento las instrucciones se habían dado usando direcciones y nombres civiles en un canal abierto; hacían eso para que los refugiados pudiesen evacuar también. Pero en aquel momento recibimos una transmisión codificada, usando un mapa y coordenadas que no había usado desde el final de la guerra fría. Tuve que solicitar que nos confirmaran las coordenadas tres veces. Nos habían enviado a _Schafstedt_, al norte del Canal Nord-Ostsee. ¡Eso era prácticamente en Dinamarca!

También recibimos órdenes estrictas de _no _mover a los civiles. Peor aún, ¡nos ordenaron que no les informáramos de nuestra partida! Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Querían que nos retiráramos hasta Schleswig-Holstein, pero que dejáramos a los civiles atrás? ¿Qué nos rindiéramos y corriéramos? Tenía que haber algún error.

Pedí otra confirmación. Me la dieron. Les pregunté de nuevo. Quizá estaba mirando el mapa equivocado, o habían cambiado los códigos sin avisarnos. No sería la primera vez que pasaba algo así.

De pronto me encontré hablando con el general Hess, comandante de todo el Frente Norte. Su voz temblaba. Pude notarlo a pesar de los disparos. Me dijo que las órdenes no habían sido un error, que debía reunir a todas las tropas que quedaran en Hamburgo y dirigirme de inmediato hacia el norte.

—_Esto no puede estar pasando…_— Pensé. ¿Curioso, no? Podía aceptar todas las demás cosas que estaban pasando, que los muertos se habían levantado y devorarían al mundo, pero eso… seguir unas órdenes que provocarían una masacre.

Ahora bien, yo siempre he sido un buen soldado, pero soy lo que los libros de historia llamaron _Alemania Occidental__**.**_ ¿Entiende cuál es la diferencia? A la gente de Alemania oriental siempre les dijeron que no debían sentirse responsables por las atrocidades de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que como buenos comunistas, habían sido víctimas de Hitler tanto como cualquier otro. ¿Entiende por qué los cabezas rapadas y esos proto-fascistas eran casi todos de Alemania Oriental? Ellos no sentían ninguna responsabilidad por el pasado, no como la gente que se quedo en el otro lado del muro. A toda mi gente del lado occidental les enseñaron desde niños a cargar con la culpa y la vergüenza de sus abuelos. Les enseñaron que, aunque llevaran un uniforme, su principal deber era obedecer a nuestra conciencia, sin importar las consecuencias. Así me preparé yo también, y así respondí. Le dije a Hess que no podía obedecer esa orden, no con la conciencia tranquila, y que no podía dejar a esas personas desprotegidas. Al escuchar eso, estalló. Me dijo que _cumpliría_esa orden, o de lo contrario yo, y peor aún, mis hombres, seríamos acusados de traición y procesados con "eficiencia rusa."

—_¡__Así que a esto hemos llegado!_— Pensé. Todos habíamos escuchado lo que estaba sucediendo en Rusia… los motines, las revueltas, los diezmos. Miré a mis pobres muchachos, todos de dieciocho o diecinueve años, asustados y cansados de luchar por sus vidas. No podía hacerles eso. Dí la orden de retirada.

_**¿Y cómo lo tomaron?**_

No hubo quejas, al menos no hacia mí. Discutieron un poco entre ellos. Fingí no notarlo. Ellos cumplieron con su deber.

_**¿Y qué pasó con los civiles?**_

**[Hace una pausa.] **Nos dieron lo que nos merecíamos.

— ¿A dónde van? — Nos gritaban desde los edificios.

—¡Regresen, cobardes!

—Vamos a volver por ustedes, —Les dije. — Volveremos mañana con más hombres. Sólo quédense donde están, mañana volveremos. — No me creyeron.

—¡Maldito mentiroso! — Escuché que me gritaba una mujer. —¡Vas a dejar morir a mi bebé!

La mayoría de ellos no trató de seguirnos, demasiado preocupados por los zombies en las calles. Unos pocos valientes se aferraron a nuestros vehículos de transporte de tropas. Trataron de meterse a la fuerza por las escotillas. Los derribamos. Tuvimos que cerrarlas cuando los que estaban en los edificios comenzaron a arrojarnos cosas, lámparas y muebles sobre todo. A uno de mis hombres le dieron con una cubeta llena de deshechos humanos. Escuché una bala rebotando en la cubierta de mi _Marder._

Mientras salíamos de la ciudad, pasamos junto a la última de nuestras Unidades de Estabilización y Reacción Rápida. Les había ido muy mal esa semana. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero eran una de esas unidades que habían sido clasificadas como prescindibles. Se les ordenó que cubrieran nuestra retirada, que evitaran que los zombies, o los refugiados, nos siguieran. Se les ordenó resistir hasta el final.

Su comandante estaba asomado sobre la cúpula de su _Leopard_. Lo conocía. Habíamos servido juntos como parte de las Fuerzas de Implementación de la OTAN en Bosnia. Quizá es un poco dramático decir que él me había salvado la vida, pero recibió una bala serbia que seguramente era para mí. Lo había visto por última vez en un hospital de Sarajevo, bromeando acerca de que por fin iba a salir de ese manicomio. Ahora nos encontrábamos de nuevo, en una autopista destruida en el corazón de nuestra propia tierra. Nos miramos e intercambiamos saludos. Me volví a meter en el APC y fingí que estaba estudiando el mapa para que el chofer no pudiese ver mis lágrimas.

—Cuando regresemos, — Me prometí. —Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta de Hess.

_**¿Y el general Hess?**_

Lo tenía todo planeado. No me enojaría, para no darle motivos de preocupación. Le entregaría mi informe y me disculparía por mi comportamiento. A lo mejor él trataría de darme algún tipo de charla, de explicar o justificar nuestra retirada. Muy bien, pensé, lo escucharía con calma, y lo tranquilizaría. Luego, cuando se levantara para estrechar mi mano, sacaría mi arma y le volaría esos sesos orientales sobre el mapa de lo que solía ser yo, toda Alemania. Quizá todo su equipo estaría allí también, todos esos cabrones que sólo _estaban siguiendo órdenes._ ¡Me los llevaría a todos antes de irme! Sería perfecto. No iba a irme al infierno como un imbécil y obediente _Hitler Jugend_. Iba a mostrarle a él, y a todos los demás, lo que significaba ser un verdadero _Deutsche Soldat._

_**Pero eso no sucedió.**_

No. Sí pudimos llegar hasta la oficina del general Hess. Fuimos la última unidad en cruzar el canal. Él había estado esperándonos. Tan pronto como dimos nuestro informe, él se sentó en su escritorio, firmó unas cuantas órdenes, envió una carta sellada a su familia, y se metió un tiro en la cabeza.

Hijo de puta. Lo odio más ahora que durante aquel viaje desde Hamburgo.

_**¿Por qué?**_

Porque ahora entiendo la razón detrás de lo que hicimos, los detalles del Plan proto-fascista llamado Prochnow para salvarnos a todos las míseras vidas.

_**¿Y saber eso no hizo que lo comprendiera un poco?**_

¿Lo dice en serio? ¡Es precisamente por eso que lo odio! Él sabía que aquel era sólo el primer paso de una larga guerra, y que íbamos a necesitar hombres como él para ganarla. Jodido cobarde. ¿Recuerda lo que le dije sobre nuestro deber hacia nuestra conciencia? Uno no puede culpar a nadie más, ni al arquitecto del plan, ni al oficial al mando, nadie más aparte de uno mismo. Uno tiene que hacer su elección y vivir cada día con el peso de las consecuencias. A eso debo lo que soy a hora. Él lo sabía. Por eso nos abandonó como nosotros abandonamos a esos civiles. Él vio el camino que teníamos al frente, un camino montañoso y traicionero. Todos tendríamos que recorrer ese camino, y cada uno tendría que arrastrar con el peso de lo que habíamos hecho. Él no pudo. No pudo soportar el peso…

* * *

><p>¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOME!, pero ya vamos a empezar con los zombies. ¿A poco no sería genial empezar un Apocalipsis zombie? :DD<p>

Pobrecito de mi Luddy… Se quedó traumado (?) ¿Y que habrá sido de Feli? ¿Qué pasó con el Gringo? ¿Cómo se extendió la plaga andante? ¿Por eso crearon Walking Dead? No se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo~ [En el que por cierto, ya quiero incluir a los latinos]


	9. Los hermanos Corea

**Zona desmilitarizada: Corea del Sur.**

**[Im Yong Soo, antes de la infección, como una nación no desempeñaba ningún puesto dentro de su propio gobierno pero ahora es director general de la Oficina Central de Inteligencia Coreana. Estamos parados exactamente en la frontera de las dos Coreas, él señala hacia el montañosos y árido paisaje que se extiende hacia el norte. Uno podría confundirlo con cualquier terreno similar al sur de California, de no ser por las cajas de medicamentos abandonadas, las banderas descoloridas, y la cerca oxidada de alambre de púas que recorre todo el horizonte.]**

¿Qué sucedió? Nadie sabe. Ningún país estaba mejor preparado para repeler la infección que Corea del Norte, mi hermano. Ríos al norte, océanos al oriente y occidente, y al sur.

**[Señala nuevamente hacia la zona desmilitarizada]**

La frontera mejor vigilada de todo el mundo. Se puede ver lo montañoso que es el terreno, lo fácil que resultaría defenderlo, pero lo que no se ve, es que esas montañas están repletas de lo mejor en infraestructura militar. El gobierno norcoreano aprendió unas valiosas pero duras lecciones tras sus campañas de bombardeo de los años 50s, y mi hermano trabajó desde ese entonces para crear un sistema subterráneo que les permitiera librar otra guerra desde una ubicación completamente segura.

Su población estaba fuertemente militarizada, entrenada hasta un nivel que hacía que Israel pareciese Islandia** [Ríe, el rulo de su cabello parece protestar]** Más de un millón de hombres y mujeres se encontraban en servicio activo, con cinco millones más como reservistas. Eso era una cuarta parte de la población total, por no mencionar el hecho de que cada persona del país, en algún momento de su vida, había recibido un entrenamiento militar básico. Pero algo más importante que el entrenamiento, y lo más decisivo para este tipo de guerra, era un nivel casi sobrehumano de disciplina nacional. A los norcoreanos se los entrenaba desde el nacimiento para pensar que sus vidas no tenían sentido, que existían sólo para servir al Estado, a la Revolución, y al Gran Líder.

Era casi por completo lo opuesto a lo que vivíamos en el sur. Nosotros éramos una sociedad abierta. Teníamos que serlo. El comercio internacional era mi sangre vital. Individualistas, quizá no tanto como ustedes los americanos, pero también tuvimos una gran cantidad de protestas y manifestaciones públicas. Hyung Soo tenía un pueblo que incluso cuando el gobierno ocasionó una hambruna que estuvo a punto de eliminarlos a todos, prefirieron comer niños antes que levantarse en su contra. Tenían un nivel de sumisión que ni siquiera Adolf Hitler podría haberse imaginado. Si le hubiesen dado a cada ciudadano una pistola, una piedra, o sólo sus manos desnudas, les hubiesen señalado la horda de zombies y les hubiesen dicho "¡ataquen!" todos habrían obedecido, desde la mujer más anciana hasta el niño más pequeño. Mi hermano se había vuelto un país criado para la guerra, planeándola, preparándose, listo para luchar desde el 27 de Julio de 1953. Si alguna vez existió un país capaz no sólo de sobrevivir, sino de triunfar en el Apocalipsis que vivimos, era la República Popular Democrática de Corea.

¿Entonces qué pasó? Más o menos un mes antes de que comenzaran los problemas, antes de que los primeros casos fueran reportados en Pusán, Hyung Soo cortó, de pronto y sin explicación, todas las relaciones diplomáticas conmigo. No me dijeron nada por qué la línea ferroviaria, la única conexión terrestre entre nosotros dos, fue cerrada de repente, ni por qué tantos de mis ciudadanos que habían estado esperando décadas para ver a sus familiares en el lado norte, vieron sus sueños destrozados por un simple sello de caucho. No se dio ningún tipo de explicación. Lo único que obtuve fue la excusa de que _"Es un asunto de seguridad estatal"_ lo de siempre-daze…

A diferencia de muchos, yo no estaba convencido de que aquel fuese un acto de guerra, lo conocía muy bien, somos gemelos.

**[Señala al extraño rulo sonriente encima de su cabeza]**

Cada vez que él amenazaba con iniciar hostilidades, las señales eran claras. Pero ésta vez ninguna de las trasmisiones por satélite, nuestras o de los norteamericanos, mostraban intenciones hostiles. No había movimiento de tropas, ni aviones cargando combustible, ni despliegue de barcos o submarinos. De hecho, nuestras fuerzas a lo largo de la zona desmilitarizada comenzaron a ver que en el lado opuesto había cada vez menos gente. Los conocía, a todos los guardias fronterizos. Los habíamos fotografiado muchas veces a lo largo de los años, dándoles sobrenombres como _Ojos de Serpiente_ o _Cara de Perro_, y hasta teníamos archivos completos sobre sus edades aproximadas, antecedentes y supuesta personalidad. En fin ¡Era gracioso-daze! Pero luego desaparecieron, se desvanecieron tras unas trincheras bien protegidas y unas torretas de vigilancia.

Nuestros detectores sísmicos estaban igual de silenciosos. Si la gente de Hyung Soo hubiese estado excavando túneles, o incluso reuniendo vehículos pesados al otro lado de _**"La Zona"**_ habríamos podido escucharlos como si fueran la Compañía nacional de ópera.

_Panmunjom_ es el único punto de la zona desmilitarizada en el que los lados opuestos pueden verse cara a cara para negociar. Teníamos soberanía conjunta sobre los salones de conferencias, y los soldados de cada lado tratan de impresionar los del otro, formándose a sólo unos pocos metros los unos de los otros en el patio compartido. Los guardias eran rotados constantemente. Una noche, cuando el grupo norcoreano entró en las barracas, no salió ninguna otra unidad a reemplazarlos. Las puertas se cerraron, las luces se apagaron, y nunca más volvimos a verlos.

También observamos un alto total en las operaciones humanas de infiltración e inteligencia. La llegada de los espías del norte era tan regular y tan predecible como las estaciones. Casi siempre eran fáciles de identificar, porque llevaban ropa pasada de moda, o preguntaban el precio de artículos que todo el mundo sabe cuánto valen… ¡Incluso ponían cara de interrogación* cuando veían a los jóvenes jugar con sus Iphones, reproductores de música, teléfonos celulares y los veían como si fuera brujería-daze! Los agarrábamos todo el tiempo, pero desde que comenzaron las infecciones, su número se redujo a cero.

_**¿Y qué pasó con sus propios espías en el norte?**_

Desaparecieron, todos ellos, más o menos al mismo tiempo que todos los equipos electrónicos de vigilancia comenzaron a fallar. Y no me refiero a que las señales de radio fueran confusas, sino a que no había ninguna en absoluto. Uno por uno, todos los canales civiles y militares dejaron de transmitir. Las imágenes de satélite mostraban cada vez menos campesinos en los sembrados, menos peatones en las calles, hasta menos trabajadores "voluntarios" en los proyectos públicos de construcción, cosa que _nunca _había pasado antes. De pronto, cuando menos lo pensamos, no quedó ni una sola persona entre el Yalú y la zona desmilitarizada. Desde el punto de vista de la oficina de inteligencia, parecía que todo el país, cada hombre, mujer y niño de Corea del Norte, simplemente había desaparecido.

Ese misterio sólo sirvió para avivar nuestra creciente ansiedad, debido a lo que teníamos que enfrentar aquí. Para ese entonces ya teníamos epidemias en Seúl, P'ohang y Taejón. Mokpo había sido evacuada, Kangnung estaba en cuarentena, y todo eso agravado por el hecho de que la mitad de nuestras fuerzas estaban ocupadas vigilando la frontera norte…

Mucha gente en el Ministerio de Defensa estaba convencida de que en Pyongyang estaban listos para la guerra, que estaban esperando ansiosamente nuestro peor momento para bajar marchando por el paralelo 38. Nosotros, en las oficinas de inteligencia, no podíamos estar más en desacuerdo. Les decía todo el tiempo que, si acaso ellos estaban esperando nuestro peor momento, ese momento había llegado ya.

La república estaba al borde del colapso. Mis superiores estaban elaborando planes secretos para una reubicación total, como la de Japón. Los equipos de avanzada estaban explorando posibles zonas en Kamchatka.

Quizá le debo nuestra supervivencia al mi hermano… o por lo menos al temor que le tenían mis ciudadanos. La gente de la generación anterior a la suya **[Me señala]** en mi tierra nunca vio al norte como una amenaza real. Hablo de los civiles, si me entiende, que veían al Hyung como una nación retrógrada, pobre y fracasada. Los jóvenes habían vivido siempre en medio de la paz, la prosperidad y la tecnología. A lo único que le temían era a una reunificación como la de Alemania, que traería una oleada de ex-comunistas sin hogar y buscando trabajo.

Pero los que estuvieron antes que ellos no eran así… sus padres y abuelos… que habían vivido con el fantasma muy real de una invasión flotando sobre sus cabezas, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podían sonar las alarmas, podían apagarse las luces, y todos los banqueros, profesores y choferes de taxi podían ser llamados a tomar las armas y defender a su país. Sus mentes y corazones estaban siempre en alerta, y al final, fueron ellos, no los jóvenes, quienes revivieron el espíritu nacional.

Yo sigo insistiendo que debemos organizar una expedición al norte. Pero siempre rechazan mi propuesta-daze. Me dicen que hay demasiado trabajo por hacer. El país… bueno, yo, sigo todavía destrozado. También están los compromisos internacionales, sobre todo la repatriación de todos esos refugiados de vuelta a Kyushu… **[Se ríe.]** Esos japos tienen una enorme deuda con nosotros.

Yo ni siquiera estoy pidiendo todo un equipo de reconocimiento. Que me den un solo helicóptero, o un barco pesquero; al menos que me abran la puerta de Panmunjom y me dejen ir sólo y a pié. "_¿Y qué tal si activas alguna trampa?"_ responden ellos. "_¿Qué tal si es un dispositivo nuclear?"_ "_¿Qué pasará si abres las puertas de alguna ciudad subterránea, y veintitrés millones de zombies salen gimiendo de allí, Yong Soo?"_ Sus argumentos no son del todo descabellados. Se muy bien que la zona desmilitarizada está llena de minas. El mes pasado, un avión de carga que se acercó demasiado a su espacio aéreo fue derribado por un misil tierra-aire. Fue lanzado desde una plataforma automática, una de las que diseñaron como una medida de retaliación en caso de que toda su población fuese aniquilada.

El común de la gente piensa que todos evacuaron hacia sus instalaciones subterráneas. Si eso es cierto, entonces nuestras estimaciones sobre el tamaño y la profundidad de esos refugios eran tremendamente inexactas. Quizá sea cierto que toda la población se encuentra bajo tierra, trabajando incansablemente en una nueva maquinaria de guerra, mientras su otro _"Gran Líder"_ se embrutece con licores occidentales y pornografía norteamericana. ¿Hyung se habrán dado cuenta de que la guerra terminó? ¿Acaso su líder les sigue mintiendo, diciéndole que el mundo que conocía ya no existe? Quizá la llegada de los muertos vivientes fue algo "bueno" para él y su gente, una excusa para apretar el yugo de una sociedad construida con base en la sumisión ciega. El Gran Líder siempre había querido convertirse en un Dios viviente, y ahora, como dueño no sólo de la comida que come el pueblo y del aire que respiran, sino también de la luz de sus soles artificiales, quizá su loco ideal se ha convertido por fin en realidad. O quizá ese era su plan original, pero algo le salió desastrosamente mal.

Mire lo que pasó en la "ciudad de los topos" bajo París-daze. ¿Qué tal si eso mismo sucedió en el norte, pero con toda la población del país? Quizá esas cavernas están a reventar con veintitrés millones de zombies, esclavos emancipados, gimiendo en la oscuridad y esperando sólo a ser liberados… Y entre ellos mi hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>Explicación:<strong> Corea del Norte, a pesar de su atraso tecnológico se dice que podría ser de las pocas naciones que sepan evitar un contagio a gran escala dentro de sus fronteras; Cuentan con una población controlada que haría sin chistar lo que ordene su gobierno. Sin embargo, es de poner en duda que con una infección de gran calibre y tan poca manera de recibir los avisos acerca de una hipotetica infección (debido a su caracter hostil como nación) el que se llegara a controlar o por lo menos advertir dentro de sus fronteras hasta que fuese muy tarde.

En cambio Corea del Sur, suponiendo lo grande de su población y concentración en las ciudades, aumentando el problema de la poca actividad física que tienen... pues es una suerte que aun siga con vida~


End file.
